


The Princesses of Nowhere At All

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei Lannister is a sane but boss ass bitch, Gen, Joffrey and Myrcella are not Jaime's kids, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lots of Ser Dad in this fic folks!, No Twincest, Original Blackfyre Characters, R Plus L Equals S, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rhaella Targaryen is a boss ass bitch as well, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Sansa Stark is Not a Stark, Sansa Stark is a Targaryen, Sister-Sister Relationship, There's a Red Head in the Targaryen Family Tree somewhere..., Tommen Baratheon is a Baratheon, just a huge AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: What if Rhaella survived the birth of Dany on Dragonstone? What happened if Elia had a plan to keep at least one of her children alive? What if the three kingsguards that protected Lyanna under Rhaegar's instructions kept the child of ice and fire alive when the mother died?-----"They won't be princesses not until Robert gives up the throne," The old commander of the Kingsguard told them.Jaime looked down at Sansa-Visenya, his mind corrected which sounded like his twin sister tutting at him. He banished thoughts of her and of Tyrion away for it felt like it could break him. Sansa made a sniffling noise as if she could hear his thoughts and not liking them for they must have been too loud for her. He gently rocked her in his arms because he was the only one that Sansa seemed to like besides Arthur.He told Gerold Hightower the plain truth. "They'll be princesses of nowhere at all."
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Benjen Stark, Cersei Lannister/Oberyn Martell, Jaime Lannister & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Willas Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Selwyn Tarth/Rhaella Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	1. Why Did You Allow All of This?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story started to snowball about a week ago after brainstorming and beginning to re-read ASOIAF. Needless to say, this came! I will be updating as much as possible as I have done with the other GOT fic that I have going on as well as my other fics.   
> The title I got inspiration from a line in the Crown, "You must sleep. Sister. Princess Alice of Nowhere At All."
> 
> ENJOY! :3

> “At the trial of God, we will ask: why did you allow all this?  
> And the answer will be an echo: why did you allow all this?”  
>  **― Ilya Kaminsky, Deaf Republic**

* * *

**281 AC a month before the Tourney at Harrenhall**

"Why?" Was the first question Rhaella Targaryen asked Elia Martell. "Why chose the Starks for a betrothal to your niece?"

"They are around the same age. Lord Stark has three sons and one daughter, the youngest of the sons is a few years older than my niece Arianne. It is a good match for both of them and my brother has been trying to find a suitable match for a while now, I thought I could help him." She gave Rhaella a smile. 

Rhaella seemed to ponder but could see how suitable the marriage between a Stark and a Martell would be. There has never been a Northman down to the South of Dorne. The Queen conceded and gave Elia Martell her blessing in the strategic betrothal she did for the kingdom. 

Rhaella was curious about how this would play out. She was just thankful Aerys did not care about betrothals or he would have had a hand in choosing others in this case. 

It was not every day a Stark received a letter from Dorne and it would have surprised Rickard Stark if he hadn't received the letter a week before from Princess Elia informing him that his son Benjen has been chosen to marry Princess Arianne, her niece, and heir of Dorne. Now here was Doran Martell, Arianne's father telling him that after much consideration he has agreed to the match. 

This pleased Rickard well enough. He had ambitions for his children to mary south and now one of his sons will be the husband to the princess of Dorne. 

When Benjen heard the news of his betrothal to Princess Arianne his older brother Brandon gawked at his father. 

"You jest! Ben! Our little Ben is married off to the princess of Dorne! Well looks like he beat all of us for our matches eh Lya?" He joked with his sister Lyanna. 

Out of all of the matches their father had made, Benjen pitied Lyanna's most of all. At least he was in a place full of wonder and not damp like Storm's End... At least his betrothal would not happen for a few more years until Arianne Martell turned sixteen.

Their father told them, mostly to Ben that princess Arianne was happy to meet Benjen at the Tourney that all of the kingdoms would be attending. His father told him that Arianne was only five This made him more anxious as days went by and even has he left Winterfell to Harrenhall with his siblings, it made him more. He was meeting his betrothed as was Lyanna and Brandon. All the way there he wondered about what she was like. 

Was she kind? What did she think about being married off to a Northern Lord's third-born son? He found out later during the Tourney that Arianne Martell was cheeky even as a five-year-old girl and above all else kind. She was intrigued by the North asking Ben endless questions. He did the same with asking questions about Dorne. When the Tourney ended with the disaster that was Rhaegar crowning his sister as Queen of Love and Beauty, Benjen Stark seemed at peace and ready to be fostered at Dorne. 

Then the war came and pushed the marriage back. Benjen Stark had to hold Winterfell together as Lord Stark while his brother Ned helped Robert and Jon Arryn. 

* * *

**283 AC during the fall and sacking of king's landing**

The Bells rang as Jaime heard shouts and then a bloody scream coming from the throne room. He told Rhaenys to stay in the alcove and he promised to get her mama. He knew the first thing was off was after he came back from pleading with Aerys to Elia. She was Stoney, put Aegon in his crib and told Jaime to get the crown of Alysanne from the box that was in her room and get Rhaenys. He did as he was told. 

Jaime heard shouts of men and screams down below in the city. The Lannister men were wreaking havoc. His fathers doing... he thought as he burst in to see the sight of blood Aerys was dead and crawling towards him was Elia. She clutched her side and as Jaime ran closer he saw blood pooling out of her. He gently cradled her head on his lap. So much blood oozed out that even if he tried to stop it, she was already done. 

"What did you do?" 

Elia gave him a smile. "I killed him... I killed him..."

"J-Jaime," Elia's voice was whispery as her eyes tried to focus on his own blue eyes. Aegon had inherited Elia's brown almost black eyes while Rhaenys had gotten the indigo eyes of the Targaryens. But Elia's eyes were staring at here glassy as they were. "Protect my baby... protect her. Go..."

Jaime kissed the top of her head and left the room at the speed of light. He saw that Elia had killed most of the Pyromancers and Jaime knew he could not let the others live. He hunted the others who were still in the castle as the armies got closer. One after the other, Jaime had found the last two pyromancers and got to his quarters where Rhaenys hid once the job was done. Varys had no idea where the princess was and it brought a tiny sense of victory over the spider at what Elia had done for her daughter to hide her with Jaime. He wondered about Aegon but knew from the sound of men scurrying up that the baby boy of Elia was long gone. Only her daughter lived now.

Jaime knew he had to get to wherever Lyanna Stark was held with Rhaenys now.

He found the little girl underneath his bed holding onto her kitten covered in her mother's old cloak, the symbol of House Martell with the sun and spear on the buckle of the cloak.

"Rhae," He whispered to the little girl who held her kitten close to her. Poor Balerion frightened just as much as the little four-year-old girl holding onto him. "Let's go Rhae." He coaxed her out from underneath the bed and once she was out from the bed, Jaime scooped her up. 

"Mama?" She asked him once he got her into his arms along with the kitten, covering them in a cloak. He had no armor but knew the way outside King's Landing well. "Where Mama?"

"Gone," He told her quietly holding back tears. He knew where he had to go, Elia had mentioned to him to go to Dorne. He would go there and seek out his brothers.

Ned Stark was the first to reach the throne room and the first to see Elia Martell on the floor breathly weakly. He had held the woman in her final moments and asked questions of what had occurred here in the throne room. He saw glimpses of men on the floor cut down, one being the king a few meters away from Elia. Next to the princess she had clutched a dagger all bloodied like her front. 

"Y-you killed him?" Ned Stark asked her in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Why? He was the King."

Elia merely gave him a weak grin, her pulse slowly ebbing away. "I did. He was a monster. I killed him for me, for Queen Rhaella... for everyone who died at... his hand.... for my children... for Lord Stark and Lord Brandon. I... I did it for her... for Rhaenys." She looked at Ned, her eyes burning into his own grey eyes. It would haunt him for the rest of his life, more so her words. She tells it only to him, her voice quiet but Ned strains his ears to hear her dying words. " _She lives. My daughter lives. Y-you must not let her die Lord Stark... Jaime... he protects her. Don't let her die... promise me... promise..._ "

Elia's hand went slack and her breathing stilled. Ned laid her down and closed her eyes shut never to open them again. "The Princess is gone," He says for all to hear when the others come bursting in. He is glad that he came here first, keeping the secret that Elia gave to him close. He won't utter the last words of Elia, just says that her last words were that she killed the King and had no remorse for it. Robert curses softly but when the bodies of Aegon and Rhaenys come soaked in crimson blood, Ned feels sick to his stomach as he sees Robert grin.

_One is Aegon but the other isn't Rhaenys._

* * *

**Late 283 AC in the tower of joy, dorne**

Lyanna Stark felt so much pain, it blinded her. With her, Arthur Dayne held her hand as she pushed her child out into the world. The other knights were with her watching as she pushed out the baby inside her. Wylla looked and told her to push one more time. 

"Its a girl! A little girl milady!" Wylla exclaimed. 

Lyanna cried with pure relief and joy. She had a girl, she gave Rhaegar a girl just like he had always wanted and how much he had told her. She faintly hears loud footsteps climbing the way up. As two of the kingsguard got up to defend themselves, in came a blonde-haired man with a child clinging to his back. Sweat poured off of them and they looked bedraggled. 

"Jaime?" Arthur asked looking utterly confused at seeing his fellow Kingsguard there. His purple eyes saw the little girl. "Rhaenys?"

Lyanna tried her best to hold on but she could not. She made a noise and it pulled everyone's attention back to her. She held her baby, smiling weakly feeling tired. So very tired. She wanted to rest but hadn't even given her daughter her name. 

"Her name... name is Visenya. Rhaegar wanted... he wanted a... Visenya. Y-You have to.... protect... her. Please promise me. If Robert found out he'd kill her. She is yours... your princess. Promise me." She looked at each man and each one of them nodded their heads. "Go. Keep her safe." 

Lyanna kissed her daughter one last time and handed her to Ser Arthur Dayne. The knight gently kissed her head. Lyanna smiled as the four knights left the room. When Ned Stark found her she simply made him promise to keep her secret that she had married Rhaegar Targaryen, ran away and had a child. That child safe with the kingsguards and far away. Lyanna died in the Tower of Joy.

Gerold Hightower decided where they would go much to Jaime's utter frustration of the older knight. They would go to Tarth. A small Stormland Island and nobody would think the wiser to look for them. Jaime had volunteered to take up the mantel as a father to Rhaenys and Visneya Targaryen. The other men would be friends and uncle-figures to the young girls. An easy lie and story, all bastards looking to start over on Tarth with two little girls. 

Oswell would go by Brynden Rivers much to his own amusement. Gerold would call himself Garland Flowers, Arthur would go by Cassian Sand. Jaime has taken the duty of being the father for both girls, decided to go by Jason Hill. Rhaenys and Visneya would need different names all four men agreed. It was too dangerous to keep calling them by their given names. Rhaneys would be called Talisa Hill and Visneya would be Sansa Hill. 

"A northern name? We want to be incognito not swaying our arms to the enemy Jaime!" Hightower told the young man but Jaime was stubborn and adamant. 

Telling the older man, "It is to honor Lady Lyanna. If Rhaegar hadn't wanted the name Visneya I am sure Lyanna Stark would have been happy to call her daughter by a special northern name!" That made the older knight shut up quickly.

Sansa Hill would do.

Their new lives on Tarth would have to do.

The less the Usurper knew, the better. 

* * *

**283 AC late before the storm**

Benjen Stark could not believe his ears. After burying his sister's bones and Ned called back by King Robert, he was told by his older brother that the marriage between Ben and Princess Arianne would continue. 

"Why?" Was all Benjen could muster up to ask Ned. Catelyn was off going to take little Robb for a walk. The newborn babe seemed to enjoy his walks with his mother as did Jon. 

Ned looked at him with sadness in his eyes. All he said was, "It is to honor Princess Elia. To honor them and keep the kingdom well, at least that is what Jon said to me." It made Benjen snort. What did Jon Arryn know about keeping a kingdom whole? He placed a man that smiled at dead children on the throne and said the king was going to marry the twin daughter of Tywin Lannister, the other, the bride's brother seemed to have vanished after the sacking. This did not stop Tywin from making bounties for Jaime Lannister's return and capture. 

But Ned and Benjen knew it was also to honor their late father's wish to see one of his sons married off to a princess. Benjen nodded his head and went off to tell Catelyn the news that he would go to Dorne, be fostered there and in a few years would marry a princess. 

**284 AC during the storm on dragonstone**

"Take them, Ser Willem," She had begged the old knight. If she died on the way there, she would never forgive herself. Yet it had to be this way, separated from her own family, her own children. She was too weak from giving birth to move or even carried to the ship. 

So her children escaped, Viserys and Daenerys to Essos in exile with Ser Willem Darry leaving Rhaella Targaryen weak and bedridden when Stannis Baratheon and his men took Dragonstone. The winds howled that day and so did Rhaella as if the dragons-her ancestors could sense the furry of themselves seeing how their own perished. 

When Stannis did find her, he had his own maestar help her and keep her alive. She had stayed in dragonstone for over a month when her health got better. Thus once the maestar declared her well she was shipped off to King's Landing to face the new king and his queen. She curtsied weakly to them and could see a hint of pity from Cersei Lannister. Rhaella herself felt sympathy for the young queen who no doubt feared for her brother Jaime's well being. Rhaella had prayed for Jaime's safe return. 

She prayed for Jaime, for Elia and her grandchildren who died here. She prayed for the safety of Viserys and Daenerys. She prayed for the eternal rest of her eldest child and for the health of her grandmother Betha Blackwood whom had been living in her ancestral home since Rhaella's father Jaehaerys' death. She did not pray or weep for Aerys. He got nothing from her now in death.

Robert had declared that since she was the only Targaryen alive, she would be married off once more to a bannermen of Storm's End. Rhaella noticed a frown on old Tywin's face and Rhaella wanted nothing more than to gloat in his face. Robert told her that she would be given to Selwyn Tarth as his new Lady wife but she knew another thing it meant-a hostage. Still, she was happy enough that her children were far away from much to Robert and Jon Arryn's dismay. 

_I am a Targaryen, they cannot take that away from me._


	2. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Rhaella's life after the siege on Dragonstone. On Tarth, the past resurfaces once more as Rhaella begins to plot to resurrect her family name, piece by piece. Time-jump to Cersei's life as a queen and a relationship she wished she had gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. This was brought to you by listening to Tusk by Fleetwood Mac and staying up late to finish this! I did have fun writing this new version of Cersei, she's cooler and is aware of her children's faults. Also, Ornela was one of the wives of a Kahl in Season 5 or 6 (I do not remember for certain which season it was...) anyway, she will be changed into something else as you will see reading this chapter!
> 
> Also, there will be more pairing added by the third and fourth chapters as I begin to go forward with the war of the five kings.

> The queen your mother was always mindful of her duty.

> ** —Barristan Selmy, A Dance With Dragons, George R.R. Martin **

* * *

**284 ac after the siege of dragonstone**

She was to be married off as a hostage. She knew it and that was how Cersei-Queen Cersei, told her. Rhaella could tell that being Queen to a King like Robert Baratheon wasn't as magical as she thought it would be. _Neither did I little lion,_ She thought to herself. _But I never wanted to be Queen in the first place..._

Her thoughts strayed to many things during her stay in the Red Keep. Mostly about her children. She did not mourn Aerys. She mourned her children who she will never see grow up, she mourned Elia and her grandchildren. 

But with that mourning as days turned to weeks, it became curses. She cursed her father Jaehaerys II for making her marry Aerys. She cursed her own grandfather Aegon for not stopping her marriage like her grandmother Betha had begged for. She especially cursed Jenny Oldstones and that damn witch friend of hers for starting the Targaryens on this madness. She cursed her own son Rhaegar for his utter foolishness in a prophecy and for ultimately destroying Aegon the Conqueror, Queen Rhaenys and Queen Visenya's legacies in the process.

All she could do was keep herself alive now for the sake of her children who lived away in exile.

Her only companion in the Red Keep as days ticked by was Cersei. She cried for her twin brother and Rhella could see the weight setting in for her. She was only eighteen now and only had one brother left. Rhaella comforted her by telling her stories of her mother Joanna. It brought comfort for the younger Queen.

Cersei had told her about the marriage arrangement one day, a month into her imprisonment in the Red Keep.

"Robert is going to marry you off to one of his bannermen, Selwyn Tarth."

Rhaella did not flinch. She just stared at Cersei with a blank look and nodded. She knew Robert would do this, needed to keep Queen Rhaella on a leash to keep the Targaryen loyalist at bay.

The wedding took place two days after meeting Selwyn and his daughter Brienne. 

Selwyn was kind to her as he took her on a walk around the Red Keep. Cersei had given the man a look that read _You-Hurt-Her-and-I-hurt-you_. The man simply bowed and held out his arm for her. She took it and sent Cersei away. She reluctantly did. 

It dawned on Rhaella that she had begun to play a mother to the Lannister twins. She would do right to her old friend and formed a plan to get Tyrion to be fostered somewhere away from Tywin. Perhaps he could be a cupbearer for Cersei herself. 

Her walks with Selwyn were scarce as the wedding day came. She was still a bit weak but managed without using the cane as she walked down the aisle without no one to give her away. Her father and grandfather were both gone, who else was there?

The wedding was over when they sealed their marriage with a kiss. Rhaella was still weak from the birthing bed a month after and Jon had forgone a celebration. Maybe it was a way to slight the old queen. Rhaella wanted to laugh at the old man. As if a party could cause her any anger. It was the sight of him and Robert on the Iron Throne that caused her anger to flare, it was the way they disrespected Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia with Robert gleefully smiling at the corpses of her family.

They left for Tarth two days later, Cersei presented her with a chest full of gifts that seemed to have escaped the fall of House Targaryens. Inside, Cersei had whispered to her, were the crowns of the old dragons. Maekar's crown, Aegon the III's crown, Alysanne's crown, and Visenya's crown, something Rhaella hadn't seen since she was a young girl. When she opened the chest she laughed and then wept tear but for who, Rhaella did not know. 

Tarth was small but beautiful. The water was the bluest that Rhaella had ever seen and she was in awe of the people who were polite. Some were hostile for having a Targaryen at their shore but in time they would love her. She kept her head high and her eyes ahead, that was what her grandmother told her long ago. 

_Keep your head high Rhaella and your spirit alive._

* * *

**285 ac on tarth**

The first night when they were on Tarth was the roughest one. Rhaenys slept well enough, between Arthur and Oswell. Meanwhile, it was different for Gerold and Jaime with the youngest Targaryen. 

Sansa was restless, crying day and night. Rhaenys wanted to help during those nights but even she could not seem to figure out how to placate her baby sister. Wylla, the wetnurse had been left in Dorne promising to keep her silence and prayed for both girls. Jaime and the three men had used goat's milk that Wylla had given them. There goats and cattle here on Tarth, they would get some for Sansa and Rhaenys. Sansa and Rhaenys were happy girls always curious about their new home. But today Sansa, who's first Name Day had passed was now crying her lungs out for the past two days. They tried to give Sansa some milk to quiet her but that did not seem to appease the child or her cries.

Jaime could not sleep as Sansa wailed and he picked her up from the makeshift crib Arthur and Gerold had made for her. He began to sing her a hymn he once read when he was a child, it always stuck with him. 

_"Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory_ , _sleep, my darling, safe and sound_ , _for in this river all is found"_ Jaime sang in a low soft voice. Sansa stopped crying long enough for Jaime to continue singing the old rhyme. " _In her waters, deep and true_ _lay the answers and a path for you_ _dive down deep into her sound_ _but not too far or you'll be drowned."_

When he finished the song, Sansa gurgled at him and he smiled. "There, you just needed a song that's all."

"A morbid song for her lad," Gerold Hightower said. He gave Jaime a tired smile. Even though they had lived on Tarth for almost half a year now, Gerold still kept up a vigorous training for them all. Training for the men and for little Rhaenys. She had lessons with Oswell, for a few hours and sword training with Arthur or Jaime under Gerold's supervision. Sansa was just saved for being a baby from this schedule but in time she too would be enduring it. 

"Aye but it seems to be the thing for this peaceful quietness," Jaime said to the old knight. Gerold seemed to agree considering it was now, indeed quiet as Sansa was finally asleep. Gerold said his goodnight and Jaime took his leave keeping Sansa on his chest as he laid down on his bed. 

When Jaime awoke the next morning it was the feeling of Sansa's pudgy hands on his cheeks trying to wake him up by slapping him repeatedly. He groaned as Sansa babbled. "Pa," She said as she continued her round of slapping. Jaime just smiled despite the pain the little girl repeatedly gave to her. He got up with her, carrying her after putting on his jerkin and fresh breeches along with his boots. Fastening the sword to his hip, he carried Sansa. He said his good mornings to Rhaenys and his brothers, telling them that he was going to the market to buy some bread. They wished him luck, and Jaime left with the little girl in his arms. 

All four men made their living differently on Tarth. Gerold stayed with the girls while Jaime, who had called the four men hedge knights, he, Arthur and Oswell got work at the ports unloading cargo and was good to hear any news from King's Landing or around the seven kingdoms. What they heard during the last year after the fall of the dragons was that Queen Rhaella had been married off to Selwyn Tarth which brought hope to the four kingsguards. If they could see Rhaella it could bring some joy to her seeing her granddaughters alive. 

Still, that would be a plan for another day as Jaime and Sansa ventured to the market. He did not notice a pair of purple eyes following him as he chatted with some ladies who were selling cheese and meat. He picked some bacon, a roll of cheese and ventured to the bread. After getting the necessities for the week along with some pastries for them all, he gave Sansa a cracker to nibble on as he went back down the path to the little hut. 

As Jaime continued down the road back humming the lullaby the sound of horses pounding the dirt road brought him out of his song. 

"Jaime!" Came a womanly shout and he froze. He recognized that voice well, he guarded her door day and night. He turned to see Rhaella, on her horse and a look of hope as she searched Jaime's face. "How? We thought you dead."

He could not talk here out in the open. _Too many birds..._

"Not here my lady," He told her and she understood. 

"Come to Evenfall Hall with me," She told him and he nodded. 

"I will go. I will go fetch the others, I wasn't the only kingsguard to survive," He told her which made her smile brighter. Rhaella told him that she will wait here and they will go together. He seemed hesitant but knew that no time could be wasted now. Jaime went back quickly and once finding the men there told all of them of what occurred moments ago. 

"Truly? Is she well?" Gerold asked. Jaime said yes and told them to gather now, they were headed with Rhaella to the castle. Rhaenys was the most excited out of all of them, as she babbled about the facts she had found about Tarth once more holding a squirming Balerion. When they made it back to where Rhaella was, she was with two Tarth guards. Rhaella took one look at the group and let out a cry of joy. She got off her horse and ran to where Rhaenys was, the little girl recognized her grandmother and met in the middle of the run. They embraced one another, Rhaella feverishly whispering in Rhaenys' hair a prayer. 

She embraced the other knights and together the group walked up to Evenfall Hall where Lord Selwyn and his heir Brienne were waiting in the solar for Rhaella's return. They were a bit shocked to see Rhaella return with two children and four knights that looked like hedge knights. Rhaella had held onto Rhaenys all that way up to the solar of Lord Selwyn and introduced them to the lord of Tarth. Both Selwyn and Brienne looked shocked at the four knights who served as protectors of the crown and the two princesses that seemed to have survived the bloodshed of what befell their father. 

"My Lord," Rhaella said to her husband. "I beg you, let them stay here. Nobody knows where they are save for us! Please... she is my firstborn granddaughter, for the love that you hold for your own kin please..."

Lord Selwyn eyed them and Jaime thought for a moment that Rhaella would be denied what she wanted. Instead, she got what she had pleaded for and Jaime breathed a sigh of relief as Selwyn told them that under Evenfall Hall they would be protected. Rhaella wept tears of joy as she kissed Rhaenys on her head and kissed Selwyn on his cheek. That was when after Rhaella dried her tears that Jaime told them who Sansa really was. Rhaella looked at the child in his arms with a warmth that she had for Rhaenys. 

"Rhaegar was wrong... so was that witch of Jenny Oldstones," Rhaella muttered and then laughed loudly. It shocked everyone in the room because they had never seen this side of the ex-queen. 

"My lady?" Selwyn asked confused. 

Rhaella just smiled as if all things made sense to her. "Jenny of Oldstone's witch prophecied that there would be a prince that was promised, who's song _the song of ice and fire_ would bring nothing but greatness to House Targaryen. A line that caused me nothing but misery because the prince as it was told would come from mine and Aerys bloodline. Then Rhaegar found out about it and I knew it was the reason why he was adamant to name his children after those of the Conqueror and his sister-wives, why he took Lady Lyanna Stark because she was the ice that would bring him the last dragon, his _Visenya_. She is the one that was promised... _The Princess That Was Promised and her song is of ice and fire_."

Now it made sense why all of it happened, why Rhaegar had kept insisting to his three Kingsguards about a prophecy and Ice and Fire. It was all about the last child, he thought Aegon would be the prince but he was all fire. Sansa, Visenya Targaryen was the true child of the prophecy. And it scared Jaime to think so because this child was just that, a simple child not knowing of the burden cast on her. 

"We will not tell, not until she is old enough to understand along with Rhaenys," Rhaella told the people in the room. They agreed, it was better to keep the children innocent as possible. 

Selwyn told them that they can continue with their jobs but can stay in Evenfall Hall as a guest, new knights of Tarth to make the story more believable. Rhaella introduced Brienne to Rhaenys who marveled at the fact Brienne knew how to fight and it surprised the four knights as well. Rhaenys proudly told Selwyn and Brienne that her 'Uncles' were teaching her how to fight when she was a bit older, something they admitted. 

"Their father was a warrior," Gerold told them. "We won't be always there to protect them, it is best they knew how to defend themselves."

Rhaella agreed with a smile. "It is good you are teaching them this. I have a gift for Visenya for when she is older, something her ancestor wielded years ago. My Uncle Aemon who serves in the Night's Watch has kept Dark Sister well and hidden, the last thing Brynden Rivers gave to him before his disappearance years ago. I will ask for them to send Aemon over here, he is old now and is closer to death than any of us. It will be good for him to rest on Tarth for is final years."

It seemed Rhaella had already planned this out and seemed Lord Selwyn was in league with his wife. Jaime just knew life here would be normal for both girls and themselves. 

* * *

**298 ac on tarth**

Rhaella seemed utterly shocked. She looked at the eggs that Oberyn had found in the Tower of Joy months before he came back to King's Landing, stopping to Tarth to bring the gifts to the queen. He was told by Rhaella about Rhaenys surviving thanks to Jaime Lannister and swearing him and Doran to secrecy until the time came to rise once more. She asked Oberyn to find something, anything in the old tower that Rhaegar might have hidden. He did, as she saw the chest in the solar. 

Rhaenys and Sansa had already grabbed the eggs, _dragon eggs!_ Just three, one for each child of Rhaegar, not only two. 

It made Rhaella think about magic, it was coming back as Aemon had told her once during his stay in Tarth. Magic will come back, it trickles over us until it has washed over all of Westeros once more as Brynden Rivers told Aemon years ago. Now here was proof! The dragons eggs here in the arms of Rhaenys and Sansa themselves. 

Yes, Rhaella thought, fire and blood will come down on those who sought to destroys us and it will be queens who will sit on the Iron Throne this time.

Over time, Sansa and Rhaenys grew. Sansa usually was called by Rhaella as followed, _Sansa Visenya_ as if it was the girl's full name which it was. Both names were her own from birth. Sansa grew happy as did Rhaenys. The older of Rhaegar's daughters was a learner by heart, she was curious about everything, taking in the knowledge like a sponge. By the time she was nineteen, Rhaenys or Talisa as she was known on Tarth had already become a well-known healer on the little Isle. She fought well with aa spear along with a sword, she preferred the spear more. Sansa, on the other hand, was shining as a skilled warrior with handling Dark Sister. Horseback came easy to her as if it was born in her and archery as well she loved. But something else happened with the youngest daughter, she had the Dragon Dreams since she was six thinking it was bouts of nightmares. Jaime and some of the other Kingsguards along with Rhaella, Selwyn, and Brienne thought so as well until her nightmares as she called them begun to somewhat come true. Then Rhaella knew it must not be nightmares and Aemon confirmed it to be Dragon Dreams, the old Maester told her so and she trusted her uncle. 

She told her granddaughter to tell no one outside their inner circle of the family about her gift. She nodded dutifully as any child would with her big purple eyes shining, promising to never tell anyone outside Evenfall Hall. She wondered if this was something Daenys the Dreamer once had to promise her father. She would never know.

When Oberyn came back by Sansa's sixteenth birthday he brought the eggs and after presenting them to Rhaella, she introduced Oberyn to his niece. The eggs, held by both girls looked like something out of the dreams her grandfather had years ago. The eggs were green, red and blue. Sansa got the blue one, Rhaenys got the green one and they vowed to raise the red one together. Rhaella smiled at her granddaughters. They had a fire in their souls that would not be burned out so easily. The knights who had protected them were older now but still the same men Rhaella had known in court.

Jaime had grown into a father for Sansa and Rhaenys. Rhae still called Jaime, 'Uncle Jaime' but Sansa called him her father. Rhaella hoped that she would see Rhaenys as Queen, to crown her as the first Rhaenys did to Aegon years ago. It was but a dream in a plan for now. A plan that she would see through till the men who killed Aegon and Elia was executed and her children returned to her. So she plotted.

But besides the eggs, Oberyn found more news to give her. Her children were coming here, at least one of them. 

"Viserys is wroth with anger my lady," Oberyn told her as they both saw Sansa and Rhaenys fight against Oswell, Gerold, Jaime, Brienne, and Arthur. The trickiest of them all was Arthur who dueled with two swords, Sansa seemed to want to do that as well. She wielded both Dark Sister proudly and a longs sword as well. When Dark Sister was presented by Rhaella to Rhaenys, she shook her head. Rhae took the valyrian sword and presented it to her little sister. _"It belonged to her namesake, it should go to her now as it should be."_ Ever since then, Sansa proudly had Dark Sister polished and practiced with. Rhaella looked at Oberyn filled with concern at the news of her middle child. There has always been hushed news about Viserys and Dany. She heard what they called him, _the Beggar King._

_He will not be king nor will I have any of the girls marry him. I am done with incest, it should have been done when I was forced to marry Aerys years ago._

She had heard about Viserys' attempts to marry off Daenerys to a Dothraki Warlord, she had told Oberyn to get her out, to bring her children here but it seemed futile because he had managed to bring Daenerys and not Viserys alongside his sister. The way Oberyn told her, Viserys might be dead by the madness that seemed to continue to course through him. He was another mad king waiting to happen. Daenerys would sail to Dorne and then to Tarth safely. Rhaella was glad and thanked Oberyn for the news, they were already preparing for another meeting later, one between Cersei and Rhaenys to begin dismantling the Baratheon reign and reignite the Targaryen reign.

Oberyn had also brought a handmaiden for Sansa, a girl named Ornela Black. _A Blackfyre_ she knew well enough from the way the three girls looked a bit similar. They had some old Targaryen features alright, but Ornela was sweet and Oberyn vouched for the girl himself as she came to him, offering help for a lady of a house. She was a sweet thing and did admit to being a descendant of the Blackfyres but she swore herself to Rhaella's house and that of her granddaughters. Rhaella knew that Ornela would not harm them. In her words, she had no other family left as her parents were dead. 

_That does not mean that some things truly stay dead. They may come in different forms one way or another._

* * *

**298 ac in king's landing**

For Cersei, it had been trial and errors to be a dutiful Queen-like Rhaella. To Robert she was a pain, to Jon Arryn, she was nothing more than a simple-minded woman not to fill any ambition. Jaime once told her that she had ambition just as much as he had. It was a mantra that kept her sane and kept her brother somewhat alive for her. Her father scarcely wrote to her but he did send Tyrion to be with her over the years and during his living in King's Landing both siblings stayed close to one another. He read to her, not mentioning the bruise on her face from Robert when she had interrupted his 'dance' with some whore in his bed. Other times, she asked him for names for the babies she had. All Roberts, two golden-haired and one with brown-haired children. Only three she gave that are Robert's and still he whores, breaking her.

Myrcella was the middle child and a sweet thing. Tyrion told her that Myrcella reminded him of Cersei back in their childhood while Tomme reminded him of Jaime. She agreed with him on that, Tommen was very much like the uncle he never knew, always babbling about anything, japing with Myrcella or his mother or Tyrion and wanting to fight. He was still timid at times and frightened easily but once giving him a sword seemed to help him overcome that fright.

Joffrey... Joffrey was a dangerous child. He seemed to care more about being with his father than with her. She could see the worst of Robert going into Joffrey and she wondered what curse was placed on her to give the world another madman to become heir. As Joffrey grew his temper worsened and so did his sadism for Cersei knew he was the one that killed the kittens that Tommen tried to nurse. Tyrion told her he would grow out of it in time but as time went, even her little brother could see that was not the case. It seemed her eldest had on empathy just narcissism and sadism in his veins. 

She was scared of what he would do and once Jon Arryn died, Robert went to Winterfell with his family to ask Ned Stark to be his Hand. It went well, Cersei had Robert change his mind to betrothed Joffrey to Arya, she did not want the Stark girl to marry her eldest son. Instead, she had Arya betrothed to Tommen, they were closer in age and he was kinder than his older brother, making her breath a sigh of relief. 

During her time in Winterfell, she wished nothing more than to go back to King's Landing to stay in Oberyn's bed. She and Oberyn had begun a friendship in King's Landing as he was an advisor for Dorne much to Robert's annoyance and Cersei's delight. Years came by with Cersei only talking to Tyrion and Oberyn only for it to change with Oberyn. They started an affair, she yearned for him and he seemed to like her as well. He would have come to Winterfell but he had received a letter from Rhaella inviting him to stay on Tarth for her birthday. Cersei as well had received an invitation and would go with Tommen and Myrcella later. She had asked Lord Stark to take Arya to Tarth for the children to have someone to play with, he seemed hesitant but his wife Lady Catelyn had coaxed her husband. She told Myrcella to be nice to Arya on their trip and she knew her eldest would, she seemed to have begun to have a raptor with Arya. 

They left for King's Landing and from there, Cersei, Tommen, Myrcella, and Arya left to Tarth away from the horrors that were bound to happen in their absence.

* * *

**298 ac across the narrow sea to dorne**

Daenerys Targaryen had thought her brother mad when he did not go with her. She begged him to go with her, to see their mother but he refused like some petulant child. _A dragon goes nowhere. She must come to me!_ He had told her. She was angry with him since then. Not only that but Daenerys had stolen the wedding gift Illyrio was going to give her, three dragon eggs in a beautiful chest. _Those are mine._

She was not alone on this trip, with her came Jorah Mormont, her sworn sword and her handmaidens Rohanne and Missandei. They were like sisters to Dany instead of help, she cared for them more as well as Jorah. She was being taken to Dorne, where Prince Doran would welcome her. Then it was off to go see her mother, something Dany had longed for and something she would never get to see.

Now, she was going home, to Westeros, to her mother.

When they arrived in Dorne they were greeted by Prince Doran, his daughter Princess Arianne Martell and her husband, Benjen Martell. Doran smiled widely as he welcomed her as if this was all part of a plan that she did not know, "Princess Daenerys, welcome to Dorne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya got some suggestions on what to name the dragons leave them in the comments down below!! until the next chapter! :3


	3. Chaos Is a Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei goes to Tarth and finds someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Things go to hell in a handbasket with the Queen's absence and the players adapt. Sansa gets a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the war will still be the exact same but I will take a bit of a harsher stance with the North and Independence. Also, Joffrey is fucking crazy. Daenerys will get her spot in the next chapter in her adventure in Dorne and a Baratheon brother gets a POV as well. Not gonna say who tho! ;)
> 
> I will be using Sansa's Targ name more, and will be explaining it more in the next chapter as to why.

> "The realm. Do you know what the realm is? It's the thousand blades of Aegon's enemies, a story we agree to tell each other over and over, until we forget that it's a lie."

> "But what do we have left, once we abandon the lie? Chaos? A gaping pit waiting to swallow us all."
> 
> "Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some, are given a chance to climb. They refuse, they cling to the realm or the gods or love. Illusions. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is."
> 
> **-Varys and Petyr Baelish, Game of Thrones, 3X05: The Climb**

* * *

**298 ac, on tarth**

Cersei had not expected to find her twin brother alive on Tarth. It is what she found when she was welcomed by Lord Selwyn and Lady Rhaella. Lady Brienne, Selwyn's daughter, and Rhaella's step-daughter were busy taking care of the matter for Rhaella's Name-Day. Cersei understood and was more than happy to brush it aside knowing the tasks it took to coordinate a well-meaning feast for someone's day. She did that with Joff once only for him to throw a blood tantrum about how she did not get a color right or his cake frosting wrong. Myrcella and Tommen looked at Lord Selwyn, who stood at almost seven feet tall with much awe. He towered over everyone in his presence but he was a soft man, especially with Rhaella as Cersei noted. She was happy to see the old Queen find some happiness with the Lord of Tarth. If only the same could be said about Cersei and her marriage with Robert. No doubt he was happy to have his wife gone and play all day with his whores and his dear friend Ned Stark. 

Cersei focused, instead of on Tommen who was chatting with Ser Addam Marbrand. She had asked Addam to let Tommen be his squire, he agreed and had come along the trip with Cersei and the children. Arya Stark looked vaguely uncomfortable being so far away from home in the Stormlands with the Queen and with Myrcella and Tommen, who would be her future husband. There seemed to be a fighting spirit in Arya, one Cersei saw during her time in Winterfell. _She'd make a good daughter for me,_ Cersei thought.

Once inside Evenfall Hall, they were taken to a small library where others were in. Cersei froze when she heard the voice. The voice had haunted her in her dreams, only when she heard Tommen joke or laugh did she remember the voice and the owner of it. 

"Jaime?" She said aloud, scared to think this was all a dream and she would wake up to never see him here. Her twin, her protector, her mirror of sorts. When she saw him, he looked different, his face had a beard which was a bit darker and his hair was a shade darker to mask the golden blonde but the eyes were his. They were blue just like hers and Tyrion, it was Jaime in the flesh. She did not care that it was unladylike to run but she did it anyway and into her twin's arms. He was whole and alive. _He was alive!_

"Cersei," He breathed in her scent and held her tightly in his arms. "I missed you." His voice was muffled by her hair. 

"I missed you as well Jaime," She told him. Tears prickled her eyes and she let them fall down her face. "Gods... I missed you."

Cersei had found out the secrets that Rhaella had kept on Tarth since the end of Robert's Rebellion in the form of two young ladies-Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen or as they were known under these circumstances, Talisa and Sansa Hill. Jaime had introduced Sansa and Talisa as his daughters and Cersei opened her arms to her 'nieces'. She made Tommen and Myrcella call them their cousins but to not tell anyone outside of Tarth. She was worried that word would get back to Robert or Joffrey and then it would doom her brother and the princesses. 

After Rhaella told her what she had planned, Cersei wanted to help. Rhaella did not want to endanger her or her children but Cersei made plans to have some dresses shipped to Tarth for Sansa and Talisa. Even Targaryens need something fancy. Oberyn was a shock as well, he knew about Jaime being alive and Cersei gave him a piece of her mind when she found out. "I'm sorry my love," Oberyn told her in the safety of her bedroom. She knew he meant it. Rhaella would make Oberyn keep this a secret because Rhaegar's daughters were a priority of them all.

"How is Tyrion?" Jaime asked her one day as Jaime was watching the youngest Targaryen fight with a valyrian sword with grace and prowess. Cersei smiled at the mention of their younger brother who was in King's Landing being her eyes and ears in her absence. He had sent her a letter informing her that Ned Stark was snooping around, trying to figure out the cause of death of Jon Arryn. Cersei informed him to keep an eye on Ned Stark. No doubt that whoever murdered the last Hand was trying to doom Ned Stark next and the last thing she needed was another dead Hand.

"He is well," Cersei told her twin. "How did you manage it, Jaime?"

Jaime smiled at her, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I had my kids, I had my brothers. I had you and Tyrion at times. What about you?"

Cersei raised an eyebrow at him. "What about you?"

"I asked you first sweet sister, tell me when did you sweep Oberyn Martell of his feet?"

Cersei snorted un-ladylike and all at the joke her brother made. "I do not woo anyone. It was merely friendship that blossomed."

"Really? Before or after you both landed in each other's beds?" He flashed her a cheeky grin and ducked as Cersei tried to hit his shoulder with the book she had been reading with. Jaime laughed. "C'mon even Rhaella had wanted to ask about the both of you for a while now since Oberyn came and went. If she could, she'd have you marry Oberyn in a heartbeat and so would I."

"I wish so too Jaime but for Tommen and Myrcella's sake I won't... along with the sake of the kingdom."

Jaime looked at her grimly, like he knew what was on her mind. "Is it Robert? I heard what he's done with the kingdom, like a fatter version of Aegon the Unworthy."

"It is not just him," Cersei said. "It is also Joffrey, he's mad. He gets pleasure out of killing things like... like the Mad King. I fear he might do something with me gone but I must be here to protect Myrcella and Tommen from him as well. He will see Tommen as a threat to his throne and if he finds out about Rhaenys and Visenya, he will try to kill them."

"But he won't," Jaime told her. He looked determined and Cersei could feel some hope in this. "He won't kill them. I'll protect them, Lord Selwyn can protect you all, as long as we play it right, everything will be alright Cersei. You'll see."

She almost believed him. Almost.

And then everything went to hell but before it did, they were fine.

Rhaenys Targaryen and Visenya Targaryen were like dusk and dawn. Not too similar but not different either as Cersei saw. Both were ladies but they used that as a fine weapon like the blades they practiced with. They knew how to curtsey, and look like an obedient daughter any Lord would want in a daughter but oh no, they were far more than that. They both had fires underneath them that burned bright and hotly in their veins. But where Rhaenys burned more, Visenya's seemed a bit cooler at times, simmering until something finally blew her up inside and then she would unleash the fire to her enemies. In a way, they embodied their namesakes well. _Let us hope they do not inherit their namesakes' demises and legacies,_ Cersei thought, remembering what had happened to the first Targaryen women who held those names. Death and grief followed those names intertwining them like Aegon's name were synonymous with kingly _glory_. The sisters were of only death and grief. Cersei knew that these two princesses would be remembered for their trials and what they would do to this kingdom. She knew it.

When Arya Stark and Visenya Targaryen were introduced, the first thing Arya said was, "I don't have another cousin."

Cersei noticed that Arya's eyes flickered to Visenya's sword with a look that could plainly be described as jealousy. The young girl also had a sword but looked like, well, a needle compared to Dark Sister. Visenya, on the other hand just seemed to persist on as she told her younger cousin that she was the second cousin from her mother's side. That made Arya think and then frown. "Jon's mother and father were Lady Ashara and Uncle Brandon," Arya said not noticing the look of joy and sadness wave over Arthur Dayne. "King Robert legitimized Jon the day he came home to Winterfell. He isn't in line to inherit Winterfell but he has been promised to rebuild Moat Cailin. Your father is Rhaegar then that means your mother must be... is..."

"Lyanna Stark," Visenya said, purple eyes shining with pride but sorrow at the mention of her lady mother. "She died when I was born. I never knew her, never saw her." Cersei's heart went out for the child. She could see why Jaime had become her father, they both lost mother's in the birthing bed. 

Arya mumbled an apology, eyes facing the floor. "Father said she was a wild she-wolf. Uncle Benjen once told us that she could ride better than a hundred Northern men." That made Visenya grin. 

"I'm a good rider, maybe that's where I got it from," She mused. Arya nodded. 

"Do you have a sister? or just brothers Lady Arya?" Visenya asked as they went walking to eat dinner. Cersei kept an eye on the girls as Rhaenys chatted with Tommen and Myrcella. Arya shook her head. "Just brothers. I had an older sister named Sansa but she passed away when she was just one."

Purple eyes shinned with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Cersei felt like she was seeing history play out and she wondered on what side she would in when it all played out.

* * *

**late 298 ac on tarth before the war**

Ned Stark was imprisoned, Tyrion's letter described a paranoid Robert and a much much worse Joffrey. Cersei decided it would be best for her to go back to the capital leaving Myrcella and Tommen in the hands of Ser Addam. Lord Selwyn promised that he would keep her children safe and she believed him. Oberyn begged her to take him with her for protecting, even going but Cersei put her foot down. He needed to go back to Dorne and inform his brother what the plan Rhaella had. Cersei had to do her part just like Oberyn. It did not mean the prince of Dorne liked it, Cersei kissed his cheek calming him slightly.

She left Tarth, not knowing what was waiting for her in King's Landing but it would be hell.

And war would come for them all, drowning the kingdom once more in battle.

_She saw her sister being devoured by wolves, a large one at the front. The wolves were a queer color-pink and some blue with grey in them tearing her apart with anger and hate. There were two banners looming over Rhaenys, one had seashells the other had two towers. She wanted to get to her sister, to save her but could not. When her sister's body went slack is when the ice came, all cold and harsh as it spread over where she stood, freezing the sea to a halt. She wanted to call out to her father but could not find him, only find the ice._

_It did not bother her, it was as if ice never bothered her at all. The shadow loomed over her, something monstrous came and she knew it was a dragon, her dragon. As it stared at her, she wanted to call out to the dragon to stop but before she could, it opened its jaws and let the fire drench her and the land. But the fire vanished as soon as it came and when she opened her eyes, she saw the battle on the Trident, the one where the Usurper Robert Baratheon killed her father with a fatal blow with his war hammer. She saw him, her father riding to battle behind him the armies of the dragon. The dragon roared and engulfed the army with fire, it spread over like a tidal wave, she could not move as it swarmed her-_

_The scene shifted._

_She was not on a field, she did not see Rhaenys dead or her father riding a dragon. She saw a woman with purple eyes and silvery blonde hair like her grandmother. She wore not a dress but leather pants, a tunic of red with the sigil of House Targaryen on her breasts. Her silvery hair was braided back and holding it on the front was a diadem type crown, circling her entire forehead. But it was the sword that drew the young girl's eyes because it was Dark Sister on this woman's hip. Both purple eyes met and for a moment, she thought the older woman could see her but it was crazy! Impossible, this was a vision-_

_"Visenya!" A man's voice called out. Her eyes flickered to where a tall blonde man came walking towards Visenya Targaryen, the mother of Maegor the Cruel, sister-wife to Aegon and Rhaenys. This was_ her _namesake! "Ah, there you are sister. What are you staring at?"_

_Was she staring at her? Did she see her?_

_Visenya the elder looked at the redheaded girl, she knew who she was, she saw it in her dreams about this child. "Nothing dear brother. I am just thinking about the plans of this conquest and Rhaenys trip to Dorne."_

_Visenya looked at her namesake as Aegon left the room._

_"You hold my name," She simply said. "... Good."_

Visenya II woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby used in chapter 2, the one that is basically 'Sansa's lullaby' is All Is Found from Frozen 2. In this fic, Sansa is the Elsa of the two sisters and Rhaenys is not Anna... more like Rapunzel from Tangled. I do have the names for the dragons, big thanks to salviaplath for two of the names Sundancer and Melaxes. I did come up with one name which is Sansa's dragon name, Starfyre (if you watched Teen Titans OG then that is a nod to the lovely Starfire) :3 
> 
> Take care of each other right now with what's going on with COVID-19. I'm under self-isolation in my house, so yeah, stay safe folks!


	4. Trust First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis Baratheon decides on what to do with Robert's mess and thinks back as to why he spared Rhaella Targaryen's life. Cersei's secret comes to light, she finds an unlikely friend in dark times. Rhaella decides it is time to rally for her house and plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing alright with what is going on in the world. Keep safe everyone! Enjoy the chapter!

> “For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first.”  
>  **― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games**

* * *

**late 298 ac king's landing during the war of the three kings**

Stannis Baratheon stared in disbelief at his older brother and younger brother when he got to the throne room, behind him Davos shifted slightly uncomfortable but not showing it.

“She is the Queen and mother to your children have you forgotten that brother?!”

“She’s a whore!” Robert roared back at him. Next to him, Pycelle nods and Stannis wanted nothing more than to choke him. He heard from Rhaella well enough what he whispered in Aerys' ears before the rebellion, Rhaella had told him enough during her month in bedrest on Dragonstone.

 _But you are so much a saint aren’t you brother?_ Stannis thought, not daring to say that out loud. Robert favors Renly more since Stannis decided to save Rhaella Targaryen. Maybe it was the sole fact that she reminded him of his grandmother Rhaelle who still lives in Dragonstone now after the war for Stannis to keep an eye on her and keep her company. Robert and Renly seem to vow to kill the dragons but forget that they as well come from the dragons blood as well. Stannis did not. 

He was shocked when news reached him in Dragonstone about Ned Stark's imprisonment in the Black Cells. Treason was what Robert had said in his letter and now it was that and adultery for Cersei Lannister's imprisonment, the most vocal of both of where they are now was thanks to Joffrey Baratheon. Stannis noted that Tyrion Lannister seemed to be in agreement with what happened to his elder sister but when their eyes met, his blue eyes screamed and pleaded for help. _He's playing Robert, he does not want any of their heads to roll to the ground._ The North had already seemingly ready to march to free their lord and Stannis felt a deja-vu moment. 

_He's gone mad, not like the Mad King or his eldest son but close to it with paranoia. He already imprisoned his wife and best friend, what says he doesn't imprison me next?_ Stannis decided to keep his mouth shut and wait to see what Tyrion Lannister was up to. It seemed he needed an alliance and the Imp was the safest one out of the men in the room. When he was dismissed, he noticed the sword that belongs to House Baratheon on Renly's hip. Stannis wanted nothing more than to take the sword away from his brother. He does not know how to wield it and uses it as a maid uses jewelry. Just to flaunt it.

He walked with Davos next to him until someone stopped him. "Lord Stannis," Came the voice of Tyrion Lannister as Stannis turned and looked down to see the youngest Lannister. "We may need to talk."

"Aye, we do," He replied and was led to his room, Tyrion walking right behind him. Once the door closed the guard was let down but still, they were on high alert of little birds to go flocking back to Robert.

"My sister's crime is only innocent for loving the wrong man and marrying a fool, a fat one no less," Tyrion began. 

"I agree and will do anything to help Lady Cersei. She is my goodsister, my brothers may not like her but she is the mother of my niece and nephew, I will not let their mother die nor will I let Lord Eddard Stark die," Stannis vowed and Tyrion nodded. They came to an agreement and with Davos' help, they plotted the escape for the prisoners in the Black Cells.

When Tyrion left, Stannis thought that _Robert never trusted me like he trusts Renly or Ned Stark. In his eyes, I lost it the day I let Rhaella Targaryen live... it seemed I will betray him in his eyes once again but would it be betrayal if there wasn't any trust?_

* * *

**the black cells in the red keep... early 299 AC**

Cersei's return to King's Landing began with her being accused of adultery by her son and her husband. She snarled at Robert and decided she had enough of him. 

"I admit it!" She said for everyone to hear. Tyrion looked scared for her while her father just looked utterly disgusted with her. Let him, she thinks, Jaime doesn't think less of me nor does Oberyn Martell. If I die, Jaime will have your head father and that of Robert as well.

"You whore!" Robert yelled at her. Cersei just spat at his feet as Robert ordered her to be sent to the cell to keep Ned Stark company. When she met Ned Stark once again, she is thrown harshly into the cell. She hears Ned yell at the guards as the door slam shut and they are left alone as Ned's voice quiets down, focusing his attention on the newcomer. Cersei is still in her dress she had changed into a few hours before she came up with the throne room. A red dress now ruined and ripped by her attempts to claw and scratch the men that took her down to the cells. She thinks her ribs might be cracked but she doesn't know. She is not a maester or a healer. 

"Your Grace?" Ned asked her almost cautiously as if cornered by a lioness. 

"Lord Stark," Cersei said in a friendly tone as if they weren't in the cells held by the fat king. "What brings you here?" He must think her mad but Ned just chuckled mirthlessly as Cersei felt. 

"I should ask you that," He said as he helped her to a sitting position before sitting next to her. Cersei drew up her knees to her chest as if she was a child. "I was arrested. Most of my household killed, some of my guards made an escape the night before I was arrested and sent North. Gods... Why did Robert arrest me? That was my first thought before I later realized during my outrageous trial of sorts in front of the Small Council. Your son, Joffrey seemed to be egging his father on but it had to be something else. He was angry at me, an anger I had never seen him look towards me before. Then Littlefinger came down to visit me, Catelyn told me to trust him and I did. I was a fool to trust him, I knew it but Catelyn begged me. Littlefinger told me about"

Cersei's insides froze. _I think I know what it might be..._ She repeated the words to Ned Stark. "I think I know what it might be, My Lord," She said. Ned looked at her, waiting. "Your sister Lyanna had a child. She died of childbirth but her daughter still lives. Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Lyanna Stark lives and so does-"

"Rhaenys Targaryen," Ned finished. "I know. It was Elia's last words that Ser Jaime took her away."

Cersei should be angry at what he held, that he knew that Jaime was alive. But it seemed ridiculous now, they were trapped together and she wasn't a queen anymore. Now here she was, days passed as she huddled in the same cell as Ned Stark. Days passed, she did not know when was night and when was daylight. Ned asked about Arya and she told him about his youngest, how she was safe. He asked, hesitantly, about Visenya. Cersei did not know much about her as he admitted to him. 

She was breathing funny at night. Ned told her that she might have a broken rib and it might be true from being punched by Meryn Trant before they threw her in the cells. Ned looked worse, his hair was still the same but greasy from not bathing in days. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked a bit skinnier from the lack of a good meal. They were in here together, they needed to survive together as she whispered to him and he nodded. 

"It wasn't a happy marriage," She admitted to him. "I fell in love with someone else. He fell with anyone that caught his attention, even after I birthed each of his children he still went to another woman. He did not love me, he loved your sister. So, I turned my devotion to my children and had a friendship with Prince Oberyn... one thing led to another and I started to feel what actual love was from a man who truly loved me."

Cersei did not know she was crying until Ned wrapped an arm over her shoulder letting her lean on him and cry. 

"Cersei! Lord Eddard!" Came a whisper after the thuds of the bodies of the guards. She shook Ned awake and they both scrambled to the door holding onto the bars tightly as they stook their faces out. "Cersei! Lord Eddard!"

"Here!" Cersei called out as she swallowed back a sob. She was a lioness, she did not weep, not right now! "Here!"

The light came shining and she had to blink twice before she saw Tyrion. He looked worried for her and Cersei was just happy that he was alright. Tyrion calmed her down to tell her that they were leaving. 

"How are leaving? The guards-" Ned protested. Tyrion waved any concern away as he just smiled, a glint in his blue eyes. 

"Are indisposed of at the moment Lord Stark. You forget that Maegor the Cruel had tunnels in and out of King's Landing and the Red Keep. Now, let's get you out of here. Shall we?" Tyrion unlocked the door. Ned and Cersei held one another to keep the other up as they followed Tyrion down a hidden area that she had ever seen before. They carefully walked down the steps and plundged into pure darkness as the door behind them closed. With only the torch Tyrion held to guide them, they made it down two miles of the tunnel until Cersei smelled the sea air. Tyrion and Ned pushed until the door cracked open, letting them spill out. Quickly they closed after stepping outside to the alley near the docks and ports. There they were met with Davos Seaworth. 

He bowed his head politely to Cersei and Ned, giving them cloaks to cover their identity up. Still holding a death grip on Ned Stark, Cersei was guided to the docks where the ship, the Black Betha was waiting. Davos helped her up and once on the ship she was faced with her good brother, Stannis Baratheon. Cersei felt like it was a trap and was about to start punching when Stannis, who saw the look the ex-queen had held up his hands. 

"I am here to help Cersei," He muttered to her. He had sympathy in his eyes, she could see it plain as day. "I am taking you to Dragonstone. I already sent a raven to Lord Selwyn and Lady Rhaella, they will know where you both are. I am on your side."

"And what side would that be?" Cersei asked as Ned stood next to after getting on the ship. Tyrion stood between them and Davos was shouting at his crew to start the leave. 

"The right side, My Lady," Stannis responded. "The side that will help Queens take back from those who have hurt them. Even if that means going against my family, so be it."

Cersei knew Stannis would be on their side. She wondered if Rhaella would be surprised to find out about this.

* * *

**early 299 ac on tarth during the war of the three kings**

"I want to go to the Riverlands," Rhaenys Targaryen says to her family. She had heard that Brienne was going to offer support to Lady Stark and the newly crowned King Robb. When Rhaella had heard about it, she pursed her lips tightly. She did not hold love for the Starks, oh she did pity them all the same about their shouts for independence. She thought it was a folly, to begin with, and Rickard Stark was surely banging his grave to be let free and stop the madness. Truth be told, the North was too dependant on the South as was the South to the North. Both were dependant on what they had and what the other traded with. If they went with independence, no doubt they would fall within the next few years or so Rhaella predicted. That did not cross Rhaenys's mind, what she wanted was to help and heal. 

Visenya seemed content to stay with Rhaella but Rhaenys left to go help and to ease everyone's mind, Brienne and Arthur left to go with her. Arthur had a letter for Lady Catelyn's eyes only to make certain terms if the North wanted an independent kingdom they would help put the half-sister of the king's cousin on the Iron Throne once the war was done in their victory. But to Selwyn staying neutral in this so far under the disguise of wanting to keep his people safe, Rhaenys seemed certain the fighting would never stop. 

But then Rhaella thought of a different tactic, if someone spotted Brienne it would endanger them all and send Robert wroth with anger towards Tarth who had decreed neutral as only just a small pitying isle. Robert allowed it considering he was looking to court the Tyrells and did, having them over at court, Margaery was to be the spouse of Joffrey, a new flower Queen. Rhaella hissed _traitors_ under her breath. She told Ser Gerold that he would be going to Hightower, Oswell would go to Harrenhall to secure parts of the Riverland, from his family to the Blackwoods. From there he would meet Arthur and Rhaenys for the remainder to navigate talks with the newly independent North. Brienne would stay to protect Visenya alongside Jaime.

"They cry out independence but _I doubt_ Ned Stark would have approved of that tactic at all," Rhaella mused about the man who was held captive with Cersei. Jaime had wanted to march over to King's Landing and cut open Robert but Selwyn and Rhaella had to stop him, reminding him of Visenya. That made him halt in his tracks but he was still seething with anger. "Rhaenys will go to the Riverlands and try to get the North on our side or to help us. Our houses may have fought before, they may be wary of us but we must unite now."

She helped Rhaenys pack her bags as she did, Rhaella could not help feel a sense of foreboding letting her oldest granddaughter leave her sights for the first time since she reunited with her. _This won't be the last time, we will see each other again._

As she watched her leave, Visenya stood next to her. Her face was like a statue hinting no emotion from her delicate face, her purple eyes that were like all the Targaryens before she watched her sister's ship sail away.


	5. When The Dragons Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys or should I say, Talisa goes to the Riverlands where the King In The North is and history somewhat repeats itself until it doesn't. Sansa struggles to be without her sister and sees dragons. Gerold Hightower goes home. Sansa dreams more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place in the entire year of 299 ac. We do not see the end and it jumps back and forth between Sansa and Rhaenys.

> **Walder** : Some would say it's a poor king who crowns himself with bronze, Your Grace.
> 
> **Robb** : Bronze and iron are stronger than gold and silver. The old Kings of Winter wore such a sword-crown.
> 
> **Walder** : Small good it did them when the dragons came.
> 
> —Walder Frey and Robb Stark, A Storm of Swords, George R.R. Martin

* * *

**299 ac on tarth**

"I thought I would find you here," Jaime said a bit loudly to his daughter. Sansa was absentmindedly playing her harp, not bothering to conceal her distraction. She did not acknowledge his presence which made Jaime worry for her. She seemed closed off, not talking to Ornela, or his niece or nephew or even her cousin Arya. Rhaella thought it was sadness over Rhaenys leaving Sansa for a few months but Jaime knew better. When she did not come down for practice for almost a month into Rhaenys' departure, that was when Jaime knew it had to be something else. Sansa was always rigorous with her scheduling, she would have told him something was off to miss practice for over a month.

So when he found her here in the library plucking some sad tune, Jaime worried. He sat down next to her after she did not respond, just plucking the harp. Jaime recognized the tune, it was the lullaby he sang to her so many times. Sansa had added some more words and after a while, everyone started to call it Sansa's Lullaby. He hummed it alongside her playing it. When it was over, she acknowledged him. 

"I had another dream," She whispered. Her purple eyes looked haunted and Jaime hugged her tight as she told him about what she saw. It chilled him to the bone. Now it all made sense as to why Sansa was so distant with Rhaenys as she left Tarth. 

"Dreams come out differently, remember that?" Jaime tried to have her see it in a better light. Sansa seemed half-convinced of what he said to her. _If I had Dragon's Dream, I wouldn't believe what came out of anyone's mouth either._

Jaime noticed the eggs, all three of them were burning in the fire. Sansa and Rhaenys usually did that day and night trying to warm, keeping their eggs alive. Sansa had a dream about the dragons coming one day when she was a child, a seven-year-old girl who told them that real dragons will come back and fly over them all. Now it seemed it might come true, just not without the whole Summerhall scenario. He trusted Sansa to see the truth in her dreams, good or bad. 

"Papa?" Sansa never called her father, usually, it was Papa. Even though it was informal for someone as high status as Sansa but she did not care. Arthur had joked that somehow Sansa had inherited Jaime's quality of ignoring the rules, which Jaime blushed at the jab the older knight made. It seemed the older brothers had begun to tease Jaime for his relationship that he had with Brienne of Tarth. Not in a bad way, no, but in a brotherly way. More so when Jaime had almost gone out to kill the Red Ronnet who had made a remark to Brienne causing Jaime to see red that day. Even the memory of it brought Jaime to anger. It seemed to be an arse runs in the Connington family, he had later said causing Gerold, Arthur and Oswell to spit their drinks as they remembered Jon Conington. They held no love for the ex-Lord of Griffin Rooste and Rhaella later chastised them all for that remark, half-heartedly. Even she did not like him but would never say it out loud. Rhaella was polite compared to her knights. "You'll be with us when we go to King's Landing right? I know you want to go home

In a fight, Jaime knew who to bet on. All of them knew who to bet on but Jaime knew it well, more than them. "I'm betting on you. Always." 

"There you are!" Came the voice of Ornela Blackfyre. The older cousin of Sansa and Rhaenys looked worried, brown eyes widened slightly. Jaime was on alert already as the young woman made her way inside. "Aunt Rhaella has been searching for you, she received a letter from Dragonstone."

The three of them made their way to Lord Selwyn's solar where Rhaella, Selwyn, Brienne, Tommen, Arya, and Myrcella were waiting. Rhaella did show any emotion until they were all inside the solar. There she told them what the letter contained. "Stannis Baratheon wants us to come to Dragonstone."

"And why would we want to go?" Jaime asked. 

"He wrote it here, _the king is not well. The Queen and the Hand are free, come to Dragonstone. It is time for you to come home Aunt Rhaella."_

"He switched sides. Robert or Renly won't be pleased about Stannis turncloacking, they've lost the fleet they would have had from Dragonstone" Selwyn looked shocked and so did Jaime. Who knew Stannis Baratheon would turn against his brothers and try to help the Targaryens! 

Rhaella tapped the table and seemed to have made up her mind. "We must go. Sansa will come with me as well as the children. Cersei is free, she must be with Stannis as well as Lord Stark. We will set sail in one moon. Jaime, you will go with the children to go see Stannis as I will have to stay here to keep Robert blind of our plans." Jaime nodded even though he was reluctant to leave Rhaella. He knew she was safe here on Tarth with Selwyn.

Sansa seemed to speak her mind this time. "We trust Stannis Baratheon. I sit on Dragonstone, then what? If Ser Gerold gets the Hightowers on our side and we topple the Usurper then what? The North will still cry out independence, there's still the Greyjoys who are now starting to rise back again with the storm of war. What about the Lannisters? Tywin Lannister is still Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. He will kneel or he will make King's Landing or Dragonstone another sacking ground all over again. We need the North on our side, we need the Hightowers and the Riverlands."

"I know that," Rhaella told her. "I have thought this out since the day you and your sister came into my life. Day and night, I have thought about this. You say the dragons will come back soon, your eggs are near to hatch. We wait, gather the men and once the dragons are ready to ride, we will take King's Landing like Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya took House Gardener. We will take back our home, my home. Justice will come for Elia and Aegon. We must trust Stannis knows what he has planned, what he knows. We must keep faith for Rhaenys and Arthur, Oswell and Gerold to come back successful."

"Do we have to go?" Sansa asked him as they walked to the Godswood. "Do we have to go to Dragonstone?" Ornela walked beside them and shrugged. Sansa looked at Jaime expectantly. 

Jaime mulled the information over. Rhaella was entrusting him and Brienne to take Arya Stark, Tommen, Myrcella, Ornela and Sansa to Dragonstone to forge the alliance that Stannis wanted after smuggling Jaime's sister and Arya's father out of the Red Keep. It would make sense as to why Rhaella trusted Stannis more than his other brothers, Stannis was the reason Rhaella had survived her last birth. _We have no other choice, Dragonstone would be our safest bet to beginning this rebellion to overthrown Robert. We have to go to Dragonstone, even if you are wary of what you may see in your dreams, we have to go back._

"Sansa," Jaime said to both girls. "Ornela, going to Dragonstone is essential. Tarth, sooner or later will be drawn into the fold of the war. If we do this right, Stannis and Tommen will hold Storm's End, you'll hold Dragonstone with the might of the Hightower. Then, we'll take King's Landing and place Rhaenys on the throne."

Sansa seemed to still at the reminder of her sister and the throne. "Sansa," He told her softly. "Rhaenys is alright, she's a tough one. She'll come back to us, Arthur is with her and he won't let anything happen to her."

She kept quiet as they walked back to the library until Ornela pointed something out to them. "The eggs!"

Jaime looked at where Sansa ran and saw the dragon eggs have cracked open, all three of them. His heart stopped as Sansa stood with three dragons-real dragons in her arms! Jaime could only look at his daughter with his jaw opened and Ornela began to laugh, a wild laugh that echoed in the library. 

"The dragons have truly returned!" The older girl shouted triumphantly and Jaime could not help but agree with her.

**mid-299 ac on the way to dragonstone**

_"Leave the Seven Kingdoms? Are you mad!" Lord Rickard Stark, her maternal grandfather snarled at a man called Roose. Sansa did not know which vessel house he was from the North, she should have paid better attention but the words seemed to need her more. "We cannot be independent anymore!"_

_Roose and two other people, she did not know their names as Rickard continued his dressing down. As she stares at her long-dead grandfather she cannot help but see some similarities she has, physically with him. The nose, the shape of her eyes, the turning frown on his face-it is pure Stark and one that she had seen on her face in the mirror multiple times growing up. She sees it now. She is Stark just as much as she is a Targaryen but doubts still plague her even as she dreams._

_"The North will stay," Rickard said icily, calm as the snow that falls in Winterfell but it is cold to the touch. "No more of this. I will not have King Aerys going after my head, not close as we are going to the Tourney to Harranehall. I will not do this to the North."_

_Her dream then switches quickly, leaving the past and to the future where she sees the Iron Throne. She had seen it multiple times with different kings and one Queen sitting on it. This time it is different. She sees Rhaenys, not her sister but the first one and her namesake Visenya standing on the steps of the Iron Throne. They do not say anything but then Rhaenys becomes her elder sister and Visenya climbs the steps until she reaches the throne and sits on it. On her head is the crown of Maekar the I, the pointed swords surrounding her head. Sansa looks at Rhaenys only to find her own sister there looking up and when she follows her gaze, she sees herself._

_She sees herself on the Iron Throne with the crown of Maekar on her head._

The dream, that dream still plagues her as she rises and tends to the dragons that have hatched. Sansa does not mention it to anyone but Ornela about what her dreams were, the girl was her confidant in those things. She listened instead of worrying like the others. 

The three hatchlings roared it was adorable. Sansa and Ornela named them, the green dragon was Melaxes after the two Rhaenys dragons Meraxes and Meleys. Sansa said that would be Rhaenys dragon for when she returned. The blue one which was Sansa's named Starfyre and the last one was called Sundancer after Princess Baela's dragon Moondancer and King Aegon the II's dragon Sunfyre. 

Old Balerion The Dread meowed at her in greeting as she and the dragons stepped out onto the open air of the ship. She had decided to take the old Balerion with her. Her sister had made her promise to keep an eye on Balerion and she would take Balerion with her to Dragonstone. 

"Sansa?" Ornela's voice made her snap from her thoughts. She turned to see her cousin looking drowsy with sleep. The moon gave them the only light as they sailed to Dragonstone to meet with Stannis Baratheon. Ornela looked worried for her. She was older than Sansa a moon ahead. "Is everything alright?" Her thick Volantine accent gave her away in Westeros.

"I had another dream," Sansa told her. Her dreams came and went, annoying Sansa. She had not gotten a decent sleep in over the weeks her sister had left her side. It was not just her sister's abscens that bothered Sansa, it was the war and who would wear the crown. She told Ornela that and she listened. She was the keeper of her dreams, she did not worry or panic like the others but truly listened to Sansa. 

"Maybe on Dragonstone we can find something to help you," Ornela offered hope to her. Sansa shrugged. It could be that Dragonstone could help her. 

"Mayhaps cousin," She said to Ornela.

* * *

**mid-299 ac in oldtown**

He had never thought of going home. It had occurred to him once or twice when he was in the Kingsguards and again in hiding on Tarth. Now Lady Rhaella (she would always be Queen Rhaella to him) had sent him home to gather forces of House Hightower. If he could gather their forces, then some of the Reach would follow. The Tyrells would be dealt with in time, Rhaella, Rhaenys, and Sansa would know what to do. He hoped his nephew would greet him well. 

When Gerold was permitted to enter, they thought him mad or a hedge knight. But when Leyton saw him, his eyes widened with disbelief at the sight of his Uncle. 

"How?" Leyton asked after embracing Gerold. In the privacy of the throne room where his family was, Gerold told them the tale. 

"Rhaella plans to topple the Baratheon regime, will you help?" Gerold asked him. He had given the letter Rhaella had written for Leyton as she had done for Oswell to give to Lady Whent as well as for the King In The North, and as he watched his nephew read it, passing it to each of his children and wife, he hoped that they would side with them. In the end, the Gods were with him when Leyton agreed to Rhaella's words. It would go against Highgarden who was their Lord of the Reach but the Hightowers usually did the opposite, like the old Lord Hightower who defied the Gardner King of the Reach and opened its gates to the Targaryens. Now his nephew was opening its gates to the Targaryens once more.

"What can you tell me about the Tyrells," Gerold would ask his family members during supper. Malora was quiet, bookish and reminded Gerold of Rhaenys and Sansa. He thinks as tells his great-niece that she would get along well with both girls to which she smiles at him. He has heard the rumors about Malora the Mad but here, she far from mad. She is kind, witty and intellegent, far more than any maesters he has seen in his day. He thinks Malora would fit in well as one of the members of the future small council for Rhaenys and promises to send a letter to Rhaella about it. 

"Well," Leyton said taking a sip of the Arbor wine. "Mace is an idiot but that was no surprise, to begin with, his own father died by his own stupidity as well. Olenna is hard and Margaery is a twin rose of her grandmother. Loras is like a peacock. Garlan and Willas are probably the best out of those children, wise and good. They would do far better for the Tyrells. Why do you ask Uncle?"

"Lady Rhaella has been making plans with how to deal with them. The best is to strip Mace of his titles, send him to the Wall alongside his son. Garland and Willas would stay and Willas would succeed him as Lord Tyrell. She has plans of marrying Rhaenys to Willas to strengthen the ties."

"But you are going to punish and reward them at the same time?" Malora asked curiously. Gerold sighed. 

"In a way, yes. I do believe that the eldest two do not agree with his father's approach to this war."

Leyton snorts. "Aye, both Garland and Willas have become somewhat frustrated with their lord father and grandmother for pulling them into this war. It could help us with this plan to bring them into the fold secretly, have Garland go to Lady Rhaella and talk things over."

Gerold mused what his nephew had just said. "Yes, I think that could work Leyton. I shall write to Rhaella and if she approves, write a letter to Lord Willas informing him about this parley Lady Rhaella wants to have. if we can bring in both sons away from their families

* * *

**mid-299 ac in riverrun**

"Are you joking? Is this a jape?" Was Robb Stark's first response in the privacy of the throne room in Riverrun. Well, somewhat private with his trusted men and women of the North along with a few river lords. Rhaenys could hear Sansa snarling at the king. Her sister was always more brutally truthful and something Rhaenys liked about her.

"It isn't my lord," She coolly told him. This earned her shouts of anger directed at her but she raised her head high as her grandmother did. Shouts from GreatJon Umber who said, "That's King Robb to you!"

"All I see is someone who does not understand what the facts are," She said cryptically. "I do apologize. Truly. I just want revenge on Robert Baratheon for what he did to my father and what Tywin Lannister did to my mother and brother. I want them to pay greatly. Doing so, I need your help."

That talk was months ago. She had given the King a letter her grandmother wrote and it seemed to convince them, Lord Tytos Blackwood was more eager to help. She understood why, her great-great-grandmother Queen Betha Blackwood was still alive and with her, shockingly as it may, was Shaera Targaryen, the old Queen's daughter. Rhaenys' grandmother's mother. She was eager to see them, more family for her and Sansa was a rarity. 

Most if not all of the Targaryen die like flies, suddenly, She thought. 

A few months of healing and hearing the war, she was laying in bed next to Robb Stark. She had fallen for him... hard. 

Arthur had teased her about it and when Oswell returned, he seemed worried. She knew why. This would certainly ruin their plans to crown her as Queen if the North still kept up the pact for independence and as well as the Riverlands. Lord Tytos seemed to want to rejoin the Kingdom once Rhaenys was crowned. He told her so quietly in her room once with her guards present. 

"I fear the Northerners jumped eagerly for this," He told her. Rhaenys as well held that sentiment just like her grandmother and little sister. "They do not understand that the Riverlands and North are just as dependable of the South as we are of them. They think they could survive and they could during the days of ol' King Torrhen Stark but now... they can't."

Rhaenys wished for this headache to leave her. It did not for after the murder of two Lannister squires, cousins of Jaime and Cersei, Robb proposed to her. He told her to go and marry her in secret. All Rhaenys could hear was Sansa's words that she said years ago. 

_The Iron Throne had pricked so many of us, it will find someone worthy. It will be yours Rhae._

_I don't think it will be me,_ She thought to herself. _I think I might end up being you, little sister._

Robb had the people who murdered the two squires executed but did the real deed to Rickard Karstark. Once he beheaded him, Rhaenys knew his reign and that of the Independence the North had wanted for so long was done.

**_Rhae,_ **

**_I usually don't do this but i must for your survival and if I did not, it would haunt me for the ends of my days. I had a vision about you, dying at the hands of wolves. Not the Direwolves of the Starks but wolves, one pink and another grey with blue. I do not know what it means but it could hint at betrayal. Keep your eyes open sister, please. I cannot loose you. Have Ser Arthur keep watch over you and Ser Oswell. Anything! Be careful Rhaenys._ **

**_S.V. T._ **

"Marry me," Robb said to her. 

Something chilled her body from the inside and out. Rhaenys's mind was warring thinking back on her parent's marriage and then what her father did to cause her mother so much pain. She did not want to be the other woman to Rosalin Frey but she loved Robb. Gods, she did love him so much. In his eyes, she could see that Robb loved him back so much. But... But... But... she thought of her mother, kind Elia whose only fault was that she could not bear her father another child, thus he had run away with Lyanna Stark and married her for love. Love, she loved Robb Stark but she did not want to be the Lyanna Stark in this story. 

Robb continued and when he spoke more it angered her. "My mother chose a woman for me to wed, I cannot and will not marry her. I do not know her but I know you-"

"No," She said to harshly and too quickly. Rhaenys remembered what Sansa had told her once, that she, Rhaenys Targaryen never feared anything in her life but she did now. She feared that she would go down the same path her father took and she had vowed to never be that man ever. She loved Robb... but she loved her sister more, and her mother Elia and her brother Aegon. That was enough to turn the tides. Robb looked taken aback when Rhaenys turned down the proposal and the next day slept in her own bed with Arthur and Oswell standing guard to make sure the King In The North never bothered her.

A week later, Robb and Roslin Frey were to be married and Rhaenys with permission from Lord Tytos had left Lady Whent to Raventree Hall. She did not want to be anywhere near Robb Stark anymore. During her stay, she found out many things. She found stories of her grandmother from her mother Shaera and stories of Aegon 'Egg' Targaryen from Betha. She found out that she was pregnant and after a check from Maestar Carellen, Rhaenys wept to Ser Oswell and Arthur. She had told her great-grandmothers, they were happy even with the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy. Rhaenys vowed that her child would not be called a bastard, he or she would be called Targaryen. That is their name, her name.

"I remember being pregnant with my children," Betha told her once. In the older woman's room, it smelled of lavender and calmed Rhaenys down well. At 96 years old, Betha was the longest living Queen in the history of Westeros, surpassing Good Queen Alysanne. Next was her daughter Queen Shaera and after it was Rhaella. If anything, all three women would see another Targaryen on the throne in their lifetime. It brought a bit of joy to Rhaenys. "All of them, the happiest days of my life minus the sickness that came with it." She chuckled.

"Remember to treasure those days Rhaenys," She told the young woman.

She did not tell Robb that she was a four pregnant with his child, she thought she never would until word reached them about the massacre in the Twins. The Red Wedding of Roslin and Robb, the Freys and Boltons turned traitors, betrayed the Starks.

Somehow, the had survived. Robb, his Lady Mother, his new wife, his great-uncle Brynden Tully, SmallJon Umber, Dacey Mormont, his best friend Theon Greyjoy and his direwolf, Grey Wind had come to Raventree Hall where Tytos Blackwood had kept them hidden. When they saw each other again, Robb looked at her swelling stomach and wanted to say something but Rhaenys turned her head and continued to chat with her great-grandmother Shaera. He was not a King anymore. 

They would not be safe here, she knew it. She had heard about Stannis taking Cersei and Ned to Dragonstone as a letter from Ser Gerold told them. 

"We go to Dragonstone," She would later tell them all. "My sister will be there and I must go back to be by her side. Safer there and here at Raventree Hall."

They left with Lord Tytos' children. 

"I will not have my children die here or kept as hostages my lady," He told her. "Take them with you. They will be safer with you than here with me."

Brynden Blackwood, Hoster Blackwood, Edmund Blackwood, Alyn Blackwood, and Bethany Blackwood would go but the youngest Robert Blackwood would stay with Lord Tytos and his wife. The children each said their goodbyes and left in the dead of night in the ports near Raventree Hall and Oldstone. 

Rhaenys Targaryen was going to Dragonstone. She was going to the home of the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing Malora, she's a cool witch lady. I asked for a dragon named for Sansa and Rhaenys dragons and I thank you! I am deciding to change Drogon's name cause it would make sense cause Dany never married Drogon. If ya got a dragon name fit for our mother of dragons, put it in the comments down below, please! Keep them coming!!
> 
> Sorry about imploding Robb x Rhaenys, I just did not see it going and as I tried to plot it out more, I got frustrated. Hence the little tidbits of a maybe Willas x Rhaenys. 
> 
> And yes, Shaera Targaryen and Betha Blackwood are alive, kicking and all that. You'll see more of them as the story continues on!


	6. The King Who Lost The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes it to Dragonstone and meets some relatives. Ser Gerold brings guests to Dragonstone. Rhaenys makes it to Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I did not put Theon in the last chapter! Just to be clear he did not leave Robb's side, that being said Winterfell did not get sacked by the Ironborn.

> Aye, leave me to the king. He wants to give me a scolding before he sets me free. That’s how he deals with treason. Our King in the North. Or should I call him ‘the King who lost the North’?
> 
> **—Rickard Karstark, A Sword of Storm, George R.R. Martin**

* * *

**late 299 ac at oldtown**

Lord Willas arrived with Lord Randyll Tarly in tow.

It seems the tied is truly going to change, Malora Hightower thought. Now for me to help that change.

She had gone in search of anything that could help make sure Visenya's status as a true-born daughter of Rhaegar be seen as real and not thought of as a bastard. So she searched high and low, sending ravens to the Maesters and finally a day before she left, she had it. 

"Uncle," She said handing the document to Gerold. 

"What is that?" Willas asked them. 

Gerold looked at her with a smile on his face. "This is the proof for all of Westeros to see. Princess Visenya is the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, they were married in secret. I knew Lyanna came willingly to the tower with Rhaegar but... I did not know they married."

"But what about Princess Elia?" Willas asked. Malora had asked herself that when she looked over the old Septon's notes about the wedding. There was no mention of an annulment so it seemed that Elia must have known about her husband's desire to wed another wife to have another child but why keep it a secret to the point that it would tear the kingdom apart?

There was no way of asking Rhaegar, Elia or Lyanna. The dead never speak from beyond the grave, the dead never could speak.

Malora felt that the princess needed her help, she could help. After much asking, Leyton agreed and Malora asked if her youngest sister Gilly to come along. She was only thirteen years old and had never seen so much as the tower walls of their home. So after much begging on her part and that of Gilly to their parents, mostly her step-mother Rhea Florent. Finally, they were set to go with a small army behind them to protect them. Lord Tarly along with his second son Dickon and his daughter Talla. Willas as well and his small men loyal to him. They set sail Dragonstone to meet the heirs of House Targaryen.

* * *

**late 299 ac at dragonstone**

Dragonstone looked like it was haunted by ghosts and she knew it was. How could it not be with so many of the dragons dying in its halls?

A moon after they parted from Tarth, they arrived at Dragonstone. They hid with cloaks as a man who was Lord Stannis' second-in-command met them at the docks. His name was Davos Seaworth, he told them as he led the group to the castle. Sansa looked at Dragonstone as Starfyre and Sundancer shifted slightly on her shoulders. Melaxes was on Ornela's shoulder but hidden like Sansa with her cloak. Arya, Tommen and Myrcella said nothing as Ser Addam Marbrand and Jaime kept watch on their tiny group. 

_I am in the home of Visenya, Rhaenys, and Aegon. It is my home._

The three dragons let out a roar, not loud but it will be soon once they grew, into the entrance of Dragonstone for all who awaited Sansa Visenya Targaryen.

Lord Stannis, she thought, was blunt. Rhaenys said that Sansa was blunt as well especially when she was angry. He welcomed them all and told Sansa that Dragonstone was her's. "Princess Visenya. Dragonstone is yours, Your Highness."

She felt a sense of pride and weight being piled on her. Still, she curtsied and thanked him for his hospitality. Stannis and his daughter Shireen Baratheon told them about the situation as their stuff was put in their rooms. 

"I received a letter from my elder brother Robert," Stannis told them as they went to the room with the most interesting table Sansa had ever seen. "It said that he will be crushing the traitors of the North. He doesn't know about the real enemy."

Jaime grinned showing his teeth. "Aye, Robert thought he killed the true dragon when he caved in Rhaegar's chest." Jaime sent an apologetic look towards Sansa. She knew about how Rhaegar died in the battle of the Trident because she had seen this in her dreams. "He has the backing of the Tyrells, but we have the other Roses and some Houses of the Reach on our side for the Princesses."

"Which Houses, if I may ask?" Sansa said to Stannis as she looked around the carved out wooden table. She remembered this from the tales her grandmother told her, the painted table where Aegon had the map of Westeros carved out. 

"The Fossways, Rowans of The Goldengrove, The Tarlys and hopefully the Hightowers. Almost all of Storm's End will follow Tarth once we have it and we will. They still remember my grandfather Ormund and their lady princess Rhaelle when they lived in Storm's End. Even after Robert's Rebellion they still sing the praises of my grandmother. With her help, she will sway the cause of the storm lords over to House Targaryen." Stannis said to her. "The vessels of Dragonstone are with us out of loyalty to you and Rhaenys. I had thought your elder sister would be here as well?"

"She is treating with the King In The North," She heard Stannis chuckle no doubt finding it humorous that Robb Stark had been called King. She just found it weary. "My grandmother dispatched her, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent to the Riverlands to treat with them. Ser Gerold Hightower went back home to gather his family on his side. Grandmother thinks he can accomplish that task, as do I."

Stannis nodded his head. "The Hightowers would be formidable with their naval fleet from what I have heard and a rather large army. With some of the Houses from the Storm lands I think we may have a chance for a fight. But we should not go in there brash."

"I agree," Ornela piped up. Stannis and Davos seemed confused as to who she was. 

"My cousin," Sansa said. "Ornela Blackfyre of House Blackfyre."

Both men seemed horrified before someone else chuckled. "I have not heard of a Blackfyre stepping on to the soiled grounds of Westeros since my Uncle Brynden executed Aenys Blackfyre."

Stannis coughed before introducing the old woman who stood by the doorway before entering with a tall silvery-blonde man. "Princess, I would like you all to meet Lady Rhaelle Baratheon, daughter of King Aegon VI and Queen Betha. Wife to Lord Ormund Baratheon and mother to my father Lord Steffon."

Rhaelle Targaryen was older, she had some streaks of grey hair in her blonde hair but it did not dull her beauty. She had a twinkle in her eyes that reminded Sansa of her sister, how she looked at people she was trying to figure out. Reading them out in the open, something Rhaenys taught her. Next to Rhaelle was a tall blonde haired man and when Sansa looked at him, she thought _By the Gods... He came!_

Because standing in the room was Prince Viserys Targaryen, the surviving son of King Aerys the II and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Next to her, Jaime murmured, "Prince Viserys?"

Once they sat down in front of Sansa, he looked at her as did Rhaelle. "You must be Princess Visenya. I had a feeling you would be coming here, back to where the dragons once lived. It is good to see I am not that alone in the world, a Targaryen alone is a very sad life."

Sansa could only nod as she could feel Viserys' purple eyes through her skull looking at her. Finally, he spoke towards her. "You say you are Targaryen, yet I do not remember Princess Elia giving birth to you."

"My mother was Lyanna Stark," She said. Viserys looked at her, his eyes were like her grandmother both a light shade of purple while Rhaenys and hers were somehow dark purple, almost black. 

After a beat, he asked her, "And what do they call you?"

They called her two names growing up. Sansa or Visenya. She would have to choose one once everyone found out about her. She knew which one to choose. 

"My mother named me Visenya before she died. Visenya Targaryen is my name Uncle."

"So it is," He said with a small smile on his face. "It is nice to meet you."

They brought some food as Tommen, Myrcella and Arya asked about their mother and father respectively. Stannis told them that Cersei and Ned were currently resting but as Stannis and Davos could see the children's anxiety that Stannis allowed the three children to see them. 

"Do you want to meet him?" Arya asked her. She shook her head. 

"No, you go see him, Arya," She told her younger cousin.

She did not want to meet her maternal uncle yet. She was nervous so she declined. 

At night, she dreamt of the Iron Throne once again. She stood in front of it, nobody was with her but then she heard the laughter. A burst of deep laughter that never appeared, as if it was a spirit or a shade in the room. But it wasn't a chilling laughter it was infectious, light and gleeful.

Viserys did not talk to her again until a week passed by. She was in the yard feeding the dragons while Ornela went searching in the library about Dragon Dreams and seeking out Rhaelle. 

"I'd never thought I'd see them in my lifetime," Her uncle called out. He was walking towards as she could hear his footsteps getting closer until he stood next to her. Merlaxes roared and her sisters followed, roaring as well. "What are their names Visenya?"

"The red one is Sundancer, the green one is Merlaxes and the blue one is Starfyre." She told him pointing each dragon out. 

"Good names for them," He told her. After a beat, he spoke again. "You must hate me."

She blinked in surprise. "Hate you? For what?"

"For hurting my mother as I did when I did not go with Dany to Dorne. I was angry and after much sleep and wallowing, the Gods seemed to have knocked some sense into me." He chuckled at his bit of self-deprecation.

 _Oh._

"She'll forgive you. Your mother, she is kind and has always loved you Uncle. She will be overjoyed to have you home as well as Dany, I am sure."

But Viserys seemed to have had a mountain of guilt. "I have hurt her. How can she forgive me after I almost sold her away? For what? Some crown that never belonged to me?" He let out a bark of laughter. "They see me as mad. Ser Jaime and I had a chat about that last night, he sees more of my mother in me and said that I will be welcomed back. I do not believe I will be welcomed back by my kin. I look too much like my father, it will drive our cause away."

"No it won't," She firmly stated to him. "I will back you and so will my sister. She had nothing but kind things to say about you with what little memories she had of you. She was worried that you had fallen into a state of madness but it seemed you have pulled yourself from the brink and I am glad to see it that way. Uncle, family is very little here in our house. We cannot afford to throw it away, not now."

Viserys smiled at her. "You would make a very good Queen with your words Senya," He chuckled. She grinned. Viserys spotted Dark Sister on her hip and chuckled once more. "I see I am not the only one to bear the ancestral sword of our house." And before she could react, Visenya was presented with the sword of Aegon the Conqueror. 

"Blackfyre," She said in disbelief. "But how? The Blackfyres had that across the Narrow Sea? How did you find it?"

"I found it in the ruins of Old Valyria. The Gods led me to them during my time after Dany left me to travel to Dorne. I traveled to Valyria... I thought I could leave myself there but it seemed the Gods were not finished with me yet." Viserys said to her.

_He's not mad... He's just broken and now he is healing._

"The Gods of Old Valyria led you to the ancestral sword of our house, the second sword of this house and Blackfyre is yours," She said.

"It is yours," Viserys told her, holding out the sword for her to take. She kept staring at him and at the sword before Viserys huffed. "I am not as skilled as you are Senya. Ser Jaime has told me that Ser Arthur has trained you in dueling with two swords, take Blackfyre. With both Dark SIster and Blackfyre, you may be a formidable foe to make the Usurper piss his pants. Now take it before my hand gets tired and drops the damn thing."

Still shocked, Visenya took Blackfyre.

When she finally met her Northern uncle, it was a day later. Eddard Stark was taller than her and he was talking about Dorne to Lord Stannis. Princess Arianne and her husband who was also her uncle, Benjen Stark, were coming to Dragonstone to pledge their allegiance to House Targaryen which was a no brainer because her grandmother had been sending ravens to Dorne back and forth as she was growing up. They wanted revenge for Princess Elia and Prince Aegon, they wanted Rhaenys on the throne to rule this kingdom. The princess of Dorne would be here in a moon or so judging by the condition of the weather, as Stannis said. 

Then there was Robert. He somehow still had no inkling into how his two prisoners escaped and it was a sigh of relief for them all on Dragonstone. If anything, Robert thinks Cersei and Ned are in Essos treating with Daenerys or in Westeros trying to go North. Better looking over there than looking around Dragonstone. He did not know his own brother was behind the plot to overthrow him and his own son.

**early week into 300 ac at dragonstone**

"Senya!" Ornela hollered her name as Sansa was seeing the dragons, all three of them starting to fly. They were growing bigger as months passed and the new year approached them all. Merlaxes, Starfyre, and Sundancer all shrieked as they dived and swooped when Sansa threw fishes and cooked meat in the air. Ornela called for her again. "We have guests!"

When both girls arrived in the throne room, stood a small group, made up of a few knights with the rose and the burning tower sown on their chest. 

"Ser Gerold!" She hugged the old Lord Commander tightly. Ornela followed suit and hugged the old knight as well. "I have missed you."

"It is good to see you as well Princess and Lady Ornela," He said to her. He moved to introduce his group. "I would like you to meet my great-nieces Lady Malora Hightower of Oldtown and Gilda Hightower, Lord Randyll Tarly, his two children Dickon and Talla Tarly. This is Lord Willas Tyrell of Highgarden. They have come to pledge allegiance with House Targaryen, Princess."

Lady Malora looked redefined yet mysterious. Her sister Gilda told her to call her Gilly which she did. Lord Randyll looked stern, serious but Dickon was friendly with a warm smile and his sister Talla blushed when Viserys kissed her hand. Now Lord Willas... he was crippled on one leg, having a bit of a limp when he walked with his cane but regarded her with gracefulness a d dashing smile. 

"Welcome to Dragonstone," She said to her guests. "My sister and I are grateful for your help to take back our birthright, as well as my grandmother."

"And where is Princess Rhaenys?" Lord Tarly asked gruffly. 

She answered swiftly yet politely to the older man. "She is currently treating with Lord Eddard's son, the King In The North. She is trying to find a way to bring back the North into the Seven Kingdoms at the moment at Riverrun."

At least she thought Rhae was at Riverrun. She certainly could not say that to the lords who were willing to pledge for House Targaryen that she did not know where her elder sister was, their future queen to be exact. For now, a little lie will have to do. Rhaenys could be anywhere in the Riverlands but it would safe to say she was at Riverrun close to her cousin and aunt.

It seemed to ease the lords of the Reach well. Lord Willas asked about the arrangement he and grandmother Rhaella were in discussion about which was the marriage between him and Rhaenys. She made sure to let him know that it would still hold. Meanwhile, Randyll tried to offer his young son, who was thirteen. She politely refused as it would be unwise to not have her grandmother's input on the matter. She then looked at Talla Tarly, the eldest daughter of Lord Randyll and she got an idea as she looked at Viserys. He seemed to get at what she was hinting right away.

"Lord Tarly," Viserys spoke up. The Lords of the Reach seemed to wait with bated breath at what the Mad King's son would say. "I would like to offer myself a viable option for marriage between your daughter Lady Talla."

Lord Randyll seemed unmoved by it while Lady Talla looked a bit terrified at the prospect of married to a Targaryen Prince. She wondered if that was how her own mother felt when she married her father in secret? In the end, it seemed too good an opportunity for Randyll Tarly to pass up and agreed. Viserys said they could talk about negotiations. Visenya locked eyes with Talla and gave her a friendly smile. 

They then talked about the upcoming marriage of Lady Margaery Tyrell and Prince Joffrey. She had heard about that arrangement, Mace really wants his daughter to be Queen. 

"My father wrote to me that they should be married in half of a year," Stated Willas Tyrell. 

The wheels of her mind started to turn. One of her visions was of a purple rose. That could not be a coincidence. 

"I say we prepare to take the capitol on the day before the wedding of the prince," She said to them. "They'll be in a festive mood, they won't be paying attention to their enemies. Especially those lurking in the shadows." A smile crept on her face. Willas, Randyll Tarly, Lord Stannis, Lord Eddard and Ser Gerold seemed to agree with the plan's timeline. 

Every day, she got up to train with her swords on Dragonstone. Today was no different until she saw that she had onlookers in the form of Jaime pointing excitedly and proudly while Lord Randyll had a look that Visenya had been told by Lady Brienne once of a Lord who thought girls and swords should never meet and Dickon and Willas looking on with a bit of awe. She smirked as she dodged an attack by Ser Gerold. Huffing, she used Blackfyre and Dark Sister elegantly as she tripped the ex-lord commander of the kingsguards. She pointed the swords at the base of the older man's neck when he fell flat to the floor, Blackfyre and Dark Sister crossed each other in an X as she held the blades to his neck. 

"Yield," She said, her voice loud, clear and strong. Powerful, royal- _like a Queen_. 

Gerold looked at her proudly. "I yield," He said to her with a smile on his face.

She looked at the people who watched her. Randyll Tarly looked with a scrutinizing look but begrudgingly clapped, Dickon and Willas clapped. She wiped a stray piece of hair that escaped her braid. 

When she got to the others with Ser Gerold, Jaime crowed to Lord Randyll. "Told you she's a brilliant swordsman! Trained by Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower!" She blushed at his praises as Gerold chuckled. Dickon asked if he could fight with her tomorrow to which she agreed. She wanted to see if she could beat another swordsman so she was excited about this opportunity.

"You fight brilliantly," Willas told her. She smiled at him. She wondered if her sister could be happy with him. 

"Lord Willas," She said to him. "Would you like to join me for tea and lemon cakes in the library?"

Lord Willas agreed.

After bathing and her skin being almost scratched off from the hard scrub and soap, she got dressed in a red and black silk dress. As she almost left, she automatically turned to the locked chest that held her dresses. Under the dresses and her breeches and shirts was a smaller chest with the crowns of the dragons. One of them was Maeker's crown that she had always seemed to like as a child. She touched the silver and sapphire necklace, one that her grandmother had made for her a month before she left Tarth it was nothing too fancy just a direwolf running. Rhaella had also made one for Rhaenys, one of a sun pierced by a spear in gold and ruby. She had it in the small chest with the crowns as well. 

Visenya shook her head, as she tied the belt that had Dark Sister hanging on, after it was fastened well, she went to the library.

"Lord Willas," She said getting up. He came by eying the cakes and tea already there as she asked the servants to bring them over to the library. 

He bowed and as Sansa held out her hand, he grabbed it, kissed it. "Princess Visenya." They sat down and after pouring their tea, she begun to ask him questions.

For her sister's sake, she needed to know who Lord Willas as to be as a husband to her sister. "May I ask you some questions Willas?"

The young lord nodded as he added some honey to his tea. Here where the questioning began. "Why did you turn your back on your family?"

He leaned back. "Ah," He said. "That's a tragedy in itself. It probably began the day my father took me to a tourney and had me think that I could be Leo Longthrone. Instead, my leg was broken that day and my father's dream of being another Leo Longthorne." He snorted at the end and Visenya felt a bit sick at the thought of a very young Willas and his broken leg on a tourney field. "Oberyn Martell broke it but I blame my father for pushing me into it. That is why I sided with you and your family. Both I and my brother Garlan are worried about our house and the direction where our father is throwing House Tyrell in there. I fear that my father is leading us down the wrong path of history just to have my sister be Queen, to see a grandson be king. I will ask mercy for my younger siblings and my mother. My father can be sent to the Wall while my grandmother in on house arrest for her life at Highgarden." 

"That may be granted," Visenya said to him. 

"What else would you like to know about me Princess," He said with a grin on his face. "I am an open book."

For the next few hours they swapped stories of their lives. Willas seemed to enjoy her stories of her and her sister's misadventures on Tarth. She even got him to laugh when she told the story of how she accidentaly sent everyone in the household into a panic after falling asleep in a room that was locked. 

"Uncle Arthur and Papa had to break down the door," She said. "Rhaenys was laughing through tears when they found me fast asleep!"

Willas let out a laugh and she couldn't help but laugh at her younger self. 

* * *

**early month into 300 ac at dragonstone**

The first thing Visenya saw when she took notice of her elder sister was the bump. She was pregnant. But she was alive and that mattered to her. When Visenya had heard about the Red Wedding, she was terrified and horrified. The Freys and anyone else who helped would be cursed by the Old and New Gods for their decisions to kill someone at their wedding! Some had thought Rhaenys and Arthur had died, she hoped that Rhaenys had seen her note and evaded the wedding. She could not know what happened to her sister, she would just have to wait and pray. Now, months later into the new year, the two Targaryen sisters were reunited.

The two sisters ignored everyone else as they rushed towards each other and enveloped into a hug. Rhaenys whispered into her ear, "You saved my life. Thank you and now I owe you infinite lemon cakes."

She could not hold back a sob and laughter as she responded back, "Someone had too. You are my only sister that I have, I could not have lost you Rhae." After they finished, Jaime hugged Rhaenys as Visenya greeted and hugged Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell. Ser Gerold met with Rhaenys, hugging her as well. Visenya wiped a stray tear.

She would ask about the father of her elder sister's child later, for now, she was just happy Rhaenys survived. Rhaenys looked at her after the commotion of the reunions died down. "When did you get two swords? And you changed your name?"

Visenya nodded. "I decided to continue to have people call me Visenya, might as well get used to it." Rhaenys seemed to agree. "Blackfyre, it was found by our Uncle Viserys. He gave it to me to use as Papa told him about how I use two swords to duel."

Rhaenys grinned proudly. "Wait, Uncle Viserys is here? How!?"

"He is," She responded cheerfully. But she still felt an uncertainty about the pregnancy. She wondered who the father is and if she should ready herself for a fight against the father, whoever he was. She would protect her sister even though it was usually the eldest who did the protecting, it did not hurt to do it the other way around.

She took Rhaenys to meet Viserys who stood a bit back with Lord Davos and Lady Shireen. He bowed but Rhaenys stopped him and hugged him tightly. Viserys had a smile on his face. She turned around to see the Starks, _her other family_ the back of her mind whispered. There were her uncle and his wife along with his eldest son and the only daughter hugging each other. He hugged a girl that seemed around the same age as her elder cousin. 

Rhaenys filled her in on who was who. She said her aunt was Catelyn Tully-Stark, their son Robb with his Frey wife, Roslin Stark. The older man with armor that looked like scales all black was Brynden "Blackfish" Tully and the boy on the side who seemed a few years older than Robb was Theon Greyjoy. Visenya stared at him for a bit longer but was cut off by the loud crying. She turned to see Rhaelle hugging two older-looking women. Rhaenys whispered softly, "Who is that?"

"Princess Rhaelle, the grandmother of the Usurper, and his brothers. Who is she hugging? Who are they?"

Rhaenys smiled, her eyes were misty. "That is her elder sister Shaera and their mother, Betha Blackwood."

Grandmother Rhaella's own mother and grandmother are here, she thought. "Wow," She simply stated. "The women in our family do outlive the men this time."

Rhaenys snorted while Viserys chuckled. Rhaenys took Viserys and Visenya to be introduced to the Blackwood children, Bethany Blackwood the only daughter of Lord Tytos remarked how pretty she looked. Visenya blushed at the compliment of the young girl. Her eyes strayed to the Starks. Viserys nudged her gently with his hand. 

"Go on," He said to her. She shook her head but it seemed her Uncle wasn't going to back down. "As much as I try to avoid your family for what happened during the Rebellion, they are your family."

Rhaenys seemed to understand what was happening because she took her little sister's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, let's go introduce you to them." Visenya must have shown panic on her face because Rhaenys gave her a gentle smile. "I'll be with you the entire time. I promise and I never break our promises, do I?"

Visenya shook her head. 

Together, the princesses went to the small group of wolves. A girl around Rhaenys age noticed them first and curtsied. "Princess Rhaenys," She said and her eyes flickered to Visenya. She tightened her grip on Rhaenys hand. "You must be Princess Visenya, it is an honor to meet you."

Visenya nodded not able to say anything as all the Northerners eyes were now on her in full force. She looked at Uncle Ned who gave her a small smile, it made her feel a bit better. Ned took the lead and introduced his niece to everyone. The woman who spotted them was Dacey Mormont, heiress to House Mormont of Bear Island, the huge man next to her was Small Jon Umber, heir to Last Hearth. He kissed her hand and she had to will herself not to blush anymore as she knew that Rhae would tease her for it. Then it was facing her family. Arya was practically jumping with joy as her mother had her arms wrapped around her lovingly. Visenya felt an icy stab of envy in her. Her mother had been dead for sixteen, almost seventeen years but how she wished she was here with her. Ned smiled as he introduced his lady wife, Catelyn Stark and his heir Robb Stark. Robb then introduced his wife Roslin Frey Stark. 

"Will you be swearing allegiance with House Targaryen cousin?" She said cooly. Without even knowing it, she had let go of Rhaenys' hand. Robb's jaw tightened and it seemed Visenya had hit a nerve. "I want to know, once we retain the Red Keep, I want to make sure the North is in the place of the Seven Kingdoms."

"And what if I do not swear fealty to you?" Robb said suddenly. Next to him, his wolf growled. Visenya did not flinch. It was as if the elder Visenya Targaryen, Queen Visenya Targaryen had somehow embedded her spirit through the young woman because she did not fear the direwolf in front of her. 

Ned put a hand on his son's shoulder and gripped it, hard. "I have already done so and will do so," He said calmly. Robb looked at his father with written anger but Ned seemed to silence whatever he was going to say. "The North cannot be independent. Your grandfather Rickard Stark knew that too well."

"You are still Lord Stark's heir and will be Lord of Winterfell, Warden of The North once we set everything in order." Visenya then sent the final blow for the King In The North. He wasn't King anymore, to begin with, he lost it all. "I would like your crown, cousin."

Small Jon looked ready to roar with anger and Grey Wind looked ready to pounce as Robb handed over the crown he had been placed with, reluctantly parting with it. Roslin gave her crown up as well. Visenya thanked them both. Ned seemed almost relieved at the fact that the North would still be in the good graces and it made Visenya think back on the vision she had of her grandfather Rickard and Lord Bolton. 

"What will you do with them?" Viserys asked once the crowd dispersed. Visenya looked at her uncle in confusion until he clarified. "The crowns. What will you be doing with them?"

"I'll lock them away," She simply said.

"Do you have a moment?" Rhaenys asked when she entered Visenya's room. She looked up from the map that she and Lord Willas had been looking over while eating some cake. The map was the outline of where Summerhall used to reside in. Visenya had gotten a wild idea to rebuild it, to bring life back to a place of such horrid death. She had called it a rebirth when telling Viserys, Willas and Lady Malora of her plans. 

Lord Willas kissed her sister's hand and she saw Rhaenys blush lightly. The same way they both met, she looked nervous because she was carrying someone else's child but that did not seem to bother Willas or at least he did not show anger or disgust. He just asked about her health and Rhaenys' shoulders relaxed. Lord Randyll Tarly seemed judgmental but wisely kept his mouth shut. Visenya had introduced Talla and told her sister that the daughter of Lord Tarly was to be their future aunt. Rhaenys had been overjoyed and kissed Talla's cheeks. The young girl looked nervously excited but just like Rhaenys, she relaxed. 

"What is all this?" She asked them, looking at the drawings of castles. "Going to rebuild the Red Keep from scratch?" She joked. 

Visenya rolled her eyes. "No, this will be Summerhall. I want to have it rebuilt so Uncle Viserys can have his own home. He'll even be a bit closer to Grandmother to sail back and forth, sort of." Rhaenys seemed to like the idea of rebuilding Summerhall. 

Willas said with a smile, "By the time we get House Targaryen on the throne, preparation for the rebuilding can begin. Prince Viserys and Lady Talla could move in two years when it is finished." 

Visenya and Willa wrapped up and the young lord said his goodbyes to the two sisters leaving them alone in Visenya's room. 

"You wanted to talk?" Visenya asked tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Rhaenys nodded, looking worried. What could she say that could make her act this way? Is she going to tell me who the father is? She suddenly thought. Why would it matter anyway? "Rhae?"

It seemed her sister, who's eyes seemed to snap out of a trance fixated on her little sister's face. She smiled, putting on a brave face. "It-I just wanted to know if you and Ornela would like to help me name the baby? I'm having trouble trying to figure out names, mostly girl names. It's silly."

Visenya looked at Rhaenys for a moment. She felt that her sister had a weight on her shoulder and if she tried to help, Rhaenys would just push her back because her sister did not want Visenya to feel this horrible burden. 

Rhaenys still smiled but it seemed that whatever the older girl had on her mind, she would not share with Visenya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, some THEONSA! That's all I'm hinting for the next chapter. Stay safe everyone and hope this story is helping you through the quarantine and pandemic. 
> 
> Side Note- Gilly will be a Hightower from Rhea Florent, Leyton Hightower's recent wife because Gilly deserves FUCKING BETTER! Plus I love her!


	7. Trust Your Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made. Visenya meets Theon Greyjoy. Rhaenys and Visenya talk. Cousins reunite only for a fight to break out.

> “As you’re growing up and you’re close, you can’t trust anyone the way you trust your sister, but also they have the power to wound you in ways no one else really does.”
> 
> **—Ally Condie**

* * *

**early 300 ac at dragonstone**

"Visenya?" Rhaenys knocked on her sister's door outside her chambers early in the morning. The Lords that were allying with House Targaryen needed an answer about the succession the Iron Throne as some would think Rhaenys and Willas would be rulers but Rhaenys had another plan. It would break her little sister's heart but it had to be done, no matter what the cost was. 

Visenya opened the door. She was dressed in a red dress with the sword of Dark Sister on her side. She was so young, it hit Rhaenys at that moment as she entered the bed chambers and watched Visenya braid her hair. Her sister, her darling little sister the fiercest dragon-wolf she knew. Her little sister had the weight of a prophecy on her shoulders and now Rhaenys had to give the biggest weight of all, to her and she did not know how Visenya would handle it or deal with it. 

"Visenya," She said to her sister who was still briding her long hair. The young woman looked at her. "I need to tell you something.... something of great importance."

"Is it the father of the babe?" Visenya blurted out. Rhaenys tightened her jaw. 

She shook her head and Visenya did not speak of the father but had curiosity in her purple eyes. Rhaenys swallowed and could feel her nerves beginning to overwhelm her. "Visenya, it is not about the babe but about us. As you know, we are the only children, the only daughters of Rhaegar Targaryen. Thus, we will be the first Queens of Westeros after Rhaenyra Targaryen."

"You mean _you'll be the first Queen of Westeros. Rhaenys Targaryen, Second of Her Name."_ Visenya smiled. "And I will just a princess."

_Oh, gods forgive me.... forgive me my sweet Visenya._

"No," She said. Rhaenys took her sister's hands tightly into her own. "No, I will not be the second of her name. I will be Lady of Highgarden." She saw Visenya's smile falter and the twinkle in her eyes dim as she knew what she heard. "It will be you. Visenya-"

"No," She began to say quietly. 

Rhaenys continued even though she did not want to hear the hurt in her sister's voice. "Visenya of House Targaryen-"

"No"

"-Second of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector the Realm!" She practically shouted at Visenya who countered with shouting "no" repeatedly until her voice was just as loud as her sister's. 

Both sisters looked at one another, Rhaenys upset while Visenya was angry. It wasn't a loud angry that was usually Rhaenys style. Instead, Visenya's anger was like a wolf than a dragon, stalking with anger and ready to rip her sister's throat out if one more word was uttered. It was quiet yet so loud. Her anger was palpable yet Rhaenys needed to say more. 

"You may hate me later, rage at me but we must show a united front to those outsides," Rhaenys told her sister who stayed absolutely silent. "Senya? Sansa? Did you hear me?"

A nod was all her sister responded with. Rhaenys went to get one of the crowns, Visenya's crown for herself and the crown of King Maekar to place on her little sister's head and together with her deep red hair that was once braided and now taken out, letting her hair loose, they left in silence to the throne room. 

Silence greeted the Targaryen girls as they walked towards the stone chair that Aegon sat in while he conquered Westeros, well almost all of Westeros. He did not get Dorne, it did not submit until Doran II finally took Dorne in marriage. It almost made Rhaenys smirk but it would do her little sister no use to see her smirk. Not right now. Ornela looked worried and shot Rhaenys a look but Rhaenys discreetly shook her head. She would tell Ornela later, best she knew in case Visenya blew up in someone's poor face. 

"I come with an announcement!" Rhaenys began making her voice loud and clear which wasn't hard to do as everyone was still quiet. Both girls stood straight as a valyrian sword as Rhaenys told the crowd her news. "I will be marrying Willas Tyrell, future Lord of Highgarden. That being said, I now place Visenya Targaryen, my sister as your rightful queen."

Silence is what greeted them all. With shaking hands, Rhaenys placed the crown of Maekar on her sister's head marking her new title officially. To everyone else and in the rest of history, they would say this was the start of a new era for the Targaryens, two sisters passing the crown to another in good grace and trust. At that moment, all Rhaenys thought was how her sister would deal with the weight of it, the crown, the throne, and the prophecy. 

Both sisters did not speak to one another for the remainder of the day and for the next two months under everybody's noses. Nobody knew. 

Visenya notched an arrow and let it loose towards the sky, seeing it miss the bird. She left her crown in her room inside the little chest. She did not want to look at it, did not want the sick satisfaction that she had been yet again correct with how her Dragon Dream turned out into reality. Her sister had crowned her. She was now Queen of Westeros, head of House Targaryen. Next to her, something let out a huff. 

While Moondancer and Merlaxes were off flying around, Starfyre was nudging her gently. The dragons have been growing bigger and bigger as they stayed on Dragonstone. Jaime thought that the three would be able to be ridden before they make the attack on King's Landing which was even better. If they used dragons to secure the throne-like Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya did, the war would end imminently! Robert had already squashed the Ironborn after taking down her cousin. He and the Tyrells, Baratheon and Lannister forces were now in the league. Stannis predicted that the Rebellion that Greyjoy began would end before the wedding considering Balon Greyjoy passed away suddenly a week before, as word spread all the way to Dragonstone. Winterfell was now in Bolton's hands now and Ned and Catelyn were worried not only for their people but for their younger boys. From what they last heard or at least what Lady Catelyn heard, Jon Snow had been staying to keep an eye on Brandon Stark and Rickon. Ned thinks that if the Boltons had taken Winterfell by force, Jon would not have let anything happen to his younger cousins. Ned and Catelyn hoped that Jon had taken themselves to Dorne where Ned's younger brother Benjen lived as Prince-consort of Princess Arianne Martell. They would be safe there as they would be the cousins of the son of Arianne Martell and nephews by the marriage of Arianne. Visenya hoped they were safe. 

Her thoughts wandered to Dorne. She wanted to know, for the longest time was how Benjen Stark, the last child of Lord Rickard Stark become the Prince-consort of Princess Arianne Martell, the daughter and heir of Prince Doran? She had always begged her grandmother to tell her the story but Rhaella would merely smile sadly, and pat her head. 

_"My sweetling," She would tell her. "That is not my story to tell."_

Who's story was it then? Who would tell her?

Starfyre huffed and Visenya patted her snout. It seemed Starfyre wanted her to shake off her mood as well. She wished it was that easy but it wasn't. Nothing in life was easy like some song or tale that she has heard many times before as a child. Her life was difficult since the moment she was born, her mother died bringing her into this world, her parents started a fucking war! She and her sister were survivors, hiding in plain sight for years and now they were so close that she now had to be the one to take the leash of a kingdom that did not know she existed!

"Wow," A voice said loudly. 

Visenya turned to sense Starfyre begin to growl but she patted her snout. A young man who looked to be around a year older than Rhaenys maybe the same age? She wasn't sure. What she was sure of how close he was to make Starfyre think he was a threat. She managed to calm down Starfyre in High Valyrian before talking to him.

"I'd never thought to see one," He said looking up at the other two dragons flying in a circle. 

Visenya smiled. "Neither did I." She looked at him and remembered the person standing next to Robb. "You came with my sister from the massacre at the Twins." It was more statement than a question. He nodded. 

"Aye. My name is Theon Greyjoy," He paused. "Your Grace."

Visenya almost corrected him before stopping herself. _You are Queen now..._ "Would you like to pet her?"

Theon's eyes widened comically that Visenya couldn't help but laugh. He looked worried but seemed to not want to be seen as craven in front of her. He walked cautiously towards her and Starfyre. He stood next to her, very close to where she could feel his hand bump her own hand. 

"Starfyre," She said to the blue dragon. "This is Theon. He's my friend, he's very curious about you. He won't hurt you."

Theon nodded his head. "I like your name Starfyre, reminds me of Sunfyre. The dragon of Aegon the II..." He explained. Visenya smiled knowingly at him. "These are the first dragons of their kinds in.. forever!"

Visenya couldn't help it. The way Theon said it sounded like a gleeful child. "Yes, they are the first. Something magical has returned with the birth of these dragons."

She looked over at Theon Greyjoy from his sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and the grin on his face that screamed arrogance. But there was something about Theon Greyjoy that made her curiosity and it seemed to help that he was easy on the eyes. He caught her looking at him and she turned away quickly hoping she wasn't blushing. 

"Are you going to the meetings? Considering you are the future queen and all, I'll be seeing you there?" He asked her. She nodded, gripping her bow a bit tightly. He looked at her bow with fascination. "What kind of wood is that? It looks almost like-"

"Weirwood," She said. "Lord Selwyn made it for me for my fifteenth NameDay after I mastered the longbow, he had one crafted with some of the wood from the Godswood at Evenfall Hall. I wanted to be just like Brynden Rivers."

Theon asked, "Brynden Rivers?"

"Lord Bloodraven. How many eyes does he have?" She asked singing the question at Theon who chuckled. It seemed easy to talk to Theon. She could probably say her entire life story but he probably knew the basics from Uncle Ned. "What is the North like?"

"The North?" He had touched Starfyre's head. She and her sisters came up to Visenya's stomach in height but they were growing faster and larger. Before the wedding day, they would be able to fly. She just knew it. "Well, it _is_ cold. There's a beauty, a hidden beauty behind the North. I think you'll love it when you get to see it. The Godswood is old and scary at night, Arya or Robb can tell it to you better."

A hidden beauty... just like me, she thought. Am I?

Looking at Theon, he was looking at her like she was something ethereal from another plane. 

* * *

Rhaenys felt the Gods wanted to bring more laughter to themselves because Roslin Frey-Roslin _Stark_ was pregnant. The maester at Dragonstone had indeed checked and Roslin was a half month pregnant where Rhaenys was now three months pregnant. Three months of being here on Dragonstone with the father of her child and a sister who seemed to hate her. Well, she wasn't sure if Visenya did hate her. But the silence was there and she hated it. She wanted to hug her sister, laugh with her, talk with her. She missed Visenya. 

Robb was overjoyed at the news. He was going to be a father. But he still looked at Rhaenys, looked at her pregnant belly and she wondered if he knew. She got her answer one night when she was met in the library by Robb. Rhaenys hadn't talked with Robb since their fight at Riverrun, only the usually greeting now between them. She had been trying to write to her cousin Arianne. Arianne was a few years older than her, at twenty-four years she had already five children! She would have had six but as Eddard Stark told her one evening, her cousin lost her firstborn, a daughter she and Benjen had named Raya after she was born less than a week. She came out too early as Rhaenys seemed to theorize, she had seen it happen first hand as a nurse on Tarth helping to deliver babies. Her heart went out to her cousin but she was happy that she had four healthy children. 

Rhaenys heard footsteps entering and she wondered if it was Visenya but when she looked up it was Robb. He looked the same as before she left Riverrun, with a beard, curly dark hair and blue eyes she had drowned in. She gave a curt nod. Robb had his fists balled up and looked like he was going to implode. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Maybe," She said truthfully as she knew exactly what he talked about. The baby, their baby. "You are going to have a trueborn child, it does not matter-"

"It does matter!" He said hotly. "That's my child!"

"And mine as well!" She shot back. 

Robb thought for a moment. "What if you foster-" But Rhaenys did not hear the rest as her temper rose. "No!"

He looked taken aback but seemed determined to win this. "I-The child is mine, he or she will have to be fostered the houses won't be that bothered to have a Snow-"

"My child won't be a Snow. He or she'll be _Targaryens_ ," She responded. "My child will not be seen as a bastard. My child will be a prince or princess, a Targaryen."

"But that is also my child! I want to help raise him or her-"

"But you won't," Rhaenys had enough of this. Going back and forth with Robb. "You won't because I will be helping my sister and you will be making babies with Roslin and being the heir to Winterfell! My child won't be seen as a bastard, I won't allow it. He or she will be seen a royalty, an Aegon, or a Baela or Maegelle! When it is time to make decisions about what to do, where they will be fostered? I will be the one there, I will send my child to wherever I think fit! Aye, they may be your children but they are mine, they will live with me. I will be making the decisions for them."

Robb wanted to say something when he opened his mouth nothing came out of it.

Her voice was loud and Robb flinched. She was angry, she did not know nor hear Visenya was screaming until there came shouting. Rhaenys' instincts came kicking in and she ran with Robb hot on her heels. She burst into her sister's room and went to her side. Visenya was thrashing around the bed, screaming and sweating. Rhaenys shook her until violet eyes flew open. She was shaking hard and her breathing was uneven. Her eyes found Rhaenys, she let out a sob and lunged to Rhaenys, clinging to her as if she was a small child hugging her round middle. 

"Senya," She said in a soft tone, smoothing her hair. "Its alright Senya, it was a dream. It was just a dream, nothing was real. Your safe."

She could feel her head move in no motion. Rhaenys heart dropped, it wasn't a dream it was a vision. A vision that made her little sister scream, a blood curling scream. She did not say anything just whimper as Rhaenys tried everything to calm her down. Ornela and Viserys came rushing in, both looking bleary-eyed as well as her 'knight uncles' the four men looked frightened but ready to attack with their swords at the ready. Ned and Catelyn came as well as Roslin who was at Robb's side as well as his younger sister Arya. Ser Davos looked confused as his wife Marya looked concerned. 

All Rhaenys could do was hold her little sister tightly in her arms. Rhaenys explained that it was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about and to go back to sleep. She ignored Robb's looks and as everyone went to sleep, the only ones that stayed were Viserys and Ornela. Gerold, Arthur, Oswell, and Jaime all went to bed after Rhaenys told them that she would stay with Visenya. Viserys and Ornela asked about her. She looked at her Uncle and swore him to secrecy. After much pause, he agreed and she told him about the Dragon's Dream and that Visenya had that and had a prophecy hanging over her head.

Visenya hiccuped and Rhaenys rubbed her back. She sang the lullaby that Jaime had sung to her for so many times when she was a child, " _Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory_ ," She sang. " _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound for in this river all is found._ "

She stopped then Visenya finally detached herself from her sister and wiped the snot running down her nose and the tear streaks down her cheeks. Viserys handed her a rag which he got from the privy and she thanked him quietly. Her breathing was slowing but Visenya was still trembling. 

"You don't have to say-" Ornela began only to be cut off by Visenya. 

"I saw the tourney at Harrnehall," She began to say with a waver in her tone of voice. "I saw your mother on the Dias, father was riding on his horse with the crown of roses. He gave my mother the crown of roses. I saw... I saw my mother dying while I came out of her womb..." And then she began to cry, loud sobbing. Rhaenys began to hug her tightly. 

Rhaenys, Viserys and Ornela could not say anything but just hug the young girl. 

"I killed her," Visenya choked out. 

"No," Rhaenys said to her. "No sister it wasn't your fault. Your mother wanted you, so much. It was not your fault, do you hear me? It was never your fault."

Rhaenys held onto her sister for the rest of the night as the five Targaryens slept in the large bed. Ornela on the other side of Visenya while Viserys slept at the foot. Rhaenys held onto her sister for dear life. 

In the morning they made up, quietly talking as the sunlight came over the dreary Dragonstone while Viserys and Ornela snored. 

"I'm sorry."

"You'll be there for me?"

"Always little sister. Always."

Visenya bit her lip as if she was trying to find the next words to say. Visenya told her about her vision of the throne room, with herself as Queen. She had seen it before Rhaenys crowned her and now it made sense why Visenya was squirrely about being Queen. She thought it was ominous not something great as Rhaenys had thought.

"There was something else..."

Rhaenys coaxed her softly, "Go on."

"I was in the throne room, Elia, your mother was there. You look like her, she had freckles on her nose as well. She-The King, he held Jaime and her hostage along with you and Aegon."

Rhaenys nodded, faintly remembering those dark months. "Egg..." She muttered. Visenya's purple eyes held so much knowledge, so much good and horrifying history.

"She fought the pyromancers while Jaime protected you. She killed the King, she told him _You have hurt so many King Aerys. You will not hurt anyone anymore, you will not be in my memory anymore, you will never be. I am Elia Nymors-Martell, you will not scare me or Rhaella, or my children!_ She stabbed him and slit his throat. One of the pyromancers were the ones that gave her so many blows after she did that to Aerys... She killed them all and she died there... Jaime stayed with her for a bit and then my Uncle Ned, he was there till her final moment. He knew you were alive."

"She was a hero," Rhaenys said with a teary smile. 

"She _is_ a hero," Visenya corrected her. 

Rhaenys looked at her sister, who's eyes were a bit puffy from crying. _Tell her_ , she thought. 

"Since we are being honest with one another," Rhaenys said. "The baby's father. It is Robb, he is the father of my child."

Visenya blinked. "Robb...Stark? My cousin?"

Rhaenys nodded and Visenya once again blinked taking it all in. "Does he know? Does Willas know?"

"Robb does but I have not told Willas. Not yet."

"How did Robb take the news? I know he is expecting a child with Lady Roslin." Visenya said trailing off. 

"He took it well enough until he wanted to foster my child, to have the child live in the North. I told him no, I told him the child will be fostered by my own decision and will hold the name Targaryen, my name."

Viseny grasped her sister's hand tightly. "And he or she will. Once the child is born, I will make sure to announce to the realm that the child you carry will not be seen as a bastard but as a Targaryen."

Rhaenys looked like she was going to cry. "Thank you, little sister."

"I have to protect my family," Visenya said to her quietly. "You are my sister, we must look out for one another."

* * *

**300 ac at dragonstone**

Visenya had never met either of her uncles. She made excuse after excuse to not meet them. Sure, she saw them when Benjen Stark and Princess Arianne Nymors-Martell came with their two youngest children, Prince Dorren Martell, and his youngest sibling, Princess Mariah Martell. Along with them came, Benjen's nephews Rickon Stark and Jon Snow along with Lord Howland Reed's children. Dany and her handmaidens had stayed in Dorne until it was safe for Daenerys to come home, to come to King's Landing. They understood but she noticed Uncle Viserys' crestfallen expression. He had hoped to meet with his sister and apologize. 

He would have to wait. 

It was four months now, and being stuck on Dragonstone made Visenya start to want to fly to King's Landing and tell Robert Baratheon to fuck off. Starfyre, Sundancer, and Merlaxes were now growing bigger than a grown man, and as Rhaenys pointed out one afternoon, "By next month they would be able to have us ride them. Maybe another month or two."

_Another month or two and then I will fly to King's Landing and take what is mine, what is my family. I will take it._

Rhaenys was in a crushing hug by her elder cousin Arianne and four other women, those four were Oberyn Martell's daughter of the famous Sand Snakes, Nymeria, Obara, Tyene and thirteen-year-old Elia Sand while her children surrounded their father who was in a reunion with his brother. It hit Visenya that those children were her cousins, she had more cousins! Not to mention that she may have more when Uncle Viserys marries Talla Tarly. 

Their world was very strange on Dragonstone but it was a good strange for Visenya. 

As she looked at her family, her eyes caught Theon's figure. Both their eyes met in that split second, he gave her a smirk and she could feel her heart flip slightly. Gods, she was absolutely pathetic. If Ornela or Rhaenys ever found out about her sort of feelings for the heir of the Iron Islands they would tease her mercilessly. 

"-senya," She snapped out of thinking about Theon to see her mother's brothers standing in front of her. Both brothers looked the same but at the same time, they did not. While Ned's hair was above his shoulder, Benjen's was braided back. 

She curtsied to her uncles but they both had smiles tinged with sadness.

"She's the spitting image of Lya," Benjen said. "Only with red hair and... and purple eyes. It is nice to finally meet you, dear niece."

Visenya gave him a smile. "And you as well Uncle Benjen." She had slipped and forgotten to call him Prince Benjen but he did not seem to mind in fact he seemed happy that she had called him 'Uncle'. Rhaenys came with Arianne and the two children. 

"Dorren, Mariah," Benjen said and holding Arianne's hand that was outstretched. "Ari, this is Visenya, she is the daughter of my sister Lyanna. This is your cousin."

Both children looked excited. "We have another cousin!" Dorren said jumping up and down as well as his little sister. 

Arianne kissed Visenya's cheeks and told her to call her aunt. Rhaenys held her elder cousin's hand and had a wide smile that she was sure her cheeks were hurting. Rhaenys and Visenya had family, they were not alone anymore.

"What is the news in Dorne?" Visenya cut to the chase as they all were now calmed slightly from the excitement. 

Arianne explained as she lifted Mariah. Holding to her hip, she told Visenya, "My Uncles are planning to go and meet with your forces by Storm's End and make their way to King's Landing, then we will crown Rhaenys as our Queen." The four Sand Snakes cheered with her. 

Rhaenys and Visenya exchanged a look between them, one that Arianne caught. "What? What is it, cousin?"

Rhaenys swallowed thickly before she responded to her elder cousin. "I will not be Queen."

Arianne scoffed. "Really? You jest, Rhae!"

She shook her head and Visenya felt her nerves come in full force, scrambling her stomach. This was not going well, not well at all. Arianne and Rhaenys seemed to be at odds with each other, the Sand Snakes now looking a bit angry as Rhaenys broke the news to the Princess of Dorne. "I will not be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, my younger sister will succeed me."

Arianne scowled as if Visenya seemed to have foiled a plot that she had made up for Rhaenys and she looked anywhere but Arianne's gaze, as well as the Sand Snakes who's gazes, were hot as the sun. It landed on Theon who seemed to look worried for her. She felt the exact same way at the moment. Rhaenys was on the defense, a shield to her younger sister towards her mother's family. 

"My father-" Arianne began but Rhaenys cut her off swiftly, standing tall. 

"He made a plan but did not seem to include me in it?" She scoffed. "I made a plan and did not include you all. I will send a raven or you may tell him but it will not change my mind _cousin_."

"What about your mother and brother? Will you not allow us the vengeance we-" Arianne said and Visenya looked at her sister, eyes widened at the nerve Arianne struck. _Old Gods help us..._

"Do not speak about my _mother and brother_ ," Rhaenys said darkly, her purple eyes growing dark that they almost looked black. "They are dead, what can bring them back? The head of Gregor Clegane? The blood of Tywin Lannister or Robert Baratheon? Will Aegon be able to grow old now that his murders are dead as well? Will my mother be able to hug me? No. They won't. So do not speak about my mother and brother, cousin because you do not know what it was like to lose them. You did not hear the screams of my brother! Do not speak of vengeance because it will not bring them back! Nothing will bring them back!" Rhaenys practically screamed the words at the end as tears streamed down her face. Arianne had the decency to look ashamed and Benjen wrapped an arm around her as Dorren hugged his mother's legs. Jaime stood next to Rhaenys and held her by the waist, holding her up and guiding her from the throne room. He had a haunted, painful look on his face as he and Rhaenys left the room.

Nobody spoke after and Visenya ended it there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjen and Arianne's kiddies as followed in order:  
> *Raya Martell died in the cradle (292)  
> *Lewyn Martell (born 293 ac) 7 yrs  
> *Morgan Martell & Edwyn Martell (born 294 ac) 6 yrs  
> *Dorren Martell (295 ac) 5 yrs  
> *Mariah Martell 297 ac) 3 yrs
> 
> Also to clarify, Rhaenys is no four to five months pregnant, while Roslin towards the end of this chapter is two months. Enjoy the story, stay safe everyone!


	8. She's Not Like To Trouble Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... Visenya tries to get along with her mother's family. All secrets come to the surface.

> "Oh," Said Mace Tyrell cheerfully, "women have no stomach for war. Let her be, I say, she's not like to trouble us."
> 
> **-George RR Martin, A Storm of Swords**

* * *

Benjen ushered his two youngest children to his brother before closing the door to his and Arianne's shared room. His wife was seated on the side of the bed, her lips pressed tightly, and a look of annoyance on her face. 

"Ari," Benjen said as he walked over to her and sat next to her. The bed dipped with his weight.

"Why could it not be her?" She asked him.

He would have to tread carefully. "Because she made up her mind. She will not fight her sister, she loves her too much. My love... Rhaenys made her decision, I will not stand by and have those two fight because of what your father and uncle want, which is revenge. It should be and rightfully be Rhaenys who should seek revenge for her brother's murder. Princess Elia, your aunt, died a hero that day as she stopped the king from doing any more damage as it was told mine by brother. But if anyone that should rightfully seek revenge it is those two girls who should for their brother and execute the Mountain and all the other men who did that to your younger cousin."

He saw Arianne slowly nod her head but he still waited for a rebuttal from his young wife. 

"I did not mean to scare her," She said softly. "Visenya, I mean, I did not mean to scare her. She must think of me as a horrible aunt. I-I just wanted what my father and uncle wanted. We did not think to see what _Rhaenys wanted_." Lips pressed together as a thoughtful expression came to her face. "I will have to speak to my cousins. If Visenya is to be our queen, we cannot have animosity between us and the future crown. I will not be hated by my own niece, she is a cousin to our children just as Rhaenys is their aunt."

Benjen kissed her on her forhead. 

"I couldn't agree more but for now, we must rest. Tomorrow we'll get a chance to speak."

"I agree."

* * *

_I took their vengeance._

She had asked Uncle Viserys to go to dinner while she stayed with Rhaenys. Viserys had agreed and off he went to play peacemaker with the heir to Sunspear while she took care of her sister. She had never seen Rhaenys like this, her sister was usually so full of life but the words spoken in the throne room had sucked out all of what was Rhaenys and made her this cacoon. Her eyes were glassy and looked around the room with disinterest. Jaime had been here a while before his twin had coaxed him to his room to join her for dinner with her children. He did not want to leave Rhaenys but Visenya practically ordered him to go. Ornela had gone to help Viserys at dinner, leaving the two Targaryen sisters alone.

Elia Martell dies a hero trying to kill the person who caged her in the Red Keep, She thought to herself. It was Aegon who died at the hands of the Mountain, not Elia. 

Still, it would do her no good to dwell on the past.

The two sisters stayed in their room the entire evening, eating dinner there as they hid. In the morning, Rhaenys said she was going with Visenya to visit the dragons. Visenya wanted to see if it was possible for Starfyre to be ridden yet. She hoped so.

So here they were, in the late afternoon as Visenya tried for what felt like the millionth time trying to get Starfyre to join her sisters in the sky while Rhaenys tried not to laugh as high above. It was getting difficult not to as Visenya was all pouts. Rhaenys noticed people reaching the dragon's lair as Visenya finally coaxed Starfyre to fly. Melaxes roared with delight as well as Sundancer as their sibling finally joined them. Rhaenys waved to her sister and had Merlaxes dive down. Visenya and Starfyre followed in pursuit.

"I'm going to fly down and feed her," Rhaenys yelled at Visenya. Her sister nodded and flew for a bit more with Starfyre while Melaxes swooped down and landed on the ground. Rhaenys slid off the dragon, happy to be back on solid ground. "That was fun." She said to her dragon, patting her side. Melaxes huffed in agreement. She walked back noticing the Starks and her cousins there gawking at the dragons. Rhaenys smiled in greeting.

The Sand Snakes and Arianne looked at the large dragon on awe just like the others. Her daughter pointed at Melaxes to her father.

"Pretty!" Mariah Martell squealed at the large dragon, still pointing at Melaxes who was now resting. 

Mariah Martell giggled at the large dragon while Dorren hid behind his mother's skirts. Rhaenys's heart softened at the sight. Would that be her with her children? Probably, it reminded her of how she was with Visenya growing up. 

"Cousins," Rhaenys said in greeting to her family. Rhaenys and Arianne began to apologize, even the Sand Snakes but they were still upset about Rhaenys not being Queen, they will agree to Visenya holding the throne. "Thank you." She said.

Rhaenys noticed the Starks being quiet while looking at Visenya riding, one thing that caught her eyes was Jon Stark, Arthur Dayne's nephew. He had the Daynes purple eyes and in his arms was a ball of fur. He seemed to noticed Rhaenys look at him. 

"It is for Visenya," Jon explained. "Lady Alys Karstark found this pup in the woods before leaving to Bear Island from the Boltons with Rickon and Bran. My cousins and I all have Direwolves, it seemed the old gods were not done with giving gifts to the Starks."

Rhaenys smiled, seeing the small pup. Unlike the other already grown Direwolves whose colorings were grey or black, this one was all white. When Visenya landed and walked right up to the group, and when Jon introduced her to the small pup, Visenya gasped. She took the small creature and stroked its fur with her finger. 

"Looks like Balerion will have a new napping buddy," She teased at Rhaenys. "Is it a boy or a girl?" 

Jon answered, "A girl."

"A girl," Visenya murmured to herself. "I'll have to think of a good name for you."

Later on that day, Visenya would announce that she finally had a name for the pup. Her name was _Lady_.

* * *

Visenya and the Sand Snakes had gotten along well. Arianne Martell was intimidating for Visenya at first but they did want to know one another, so Visenya asked about her cousins which lit a light in Arianne's eyes. 

In total, Arianne and Benjen had five children. The oldest one seven-year-old Prince Lewyn who would inherit the throne of Sunspear after Arianne, then there were the twins, Morgan and Gawen who were six. After them, it was Dorren who was four and finally Mariah who was three. It would not surprise anyone if Arianne became pregnant with another child in the near future and even she expressed to have another one, hopefully, another little girl. 

As her sister's pregnancy progressed as well as Roslin's, it was confirmed with a joke from Rhaenys that her child would be born on Dragonstone like herself. Willas was always spending time with Rhaenys, talking or walking around Dragonstone while Visenya made battle plans with Stannis, Davos, Lady Malora, and her knights. Lady Malora had sent the instructions to her Lord Father and Garlan Tyrell. Visenya did the same, sending ravens to Tarth. Rhaenys was in her sixth month of pregnancy by giving instructions to Visenya on how to deliver. Visenya knew what to do, having been her sister's assistant on Tarth when Rhaenys was a nurse. 

It made Visenya worried about her sister's health considering Elia almost died during childbirth and her own mother died giving birth to her, she was scared that she was going to lose her only living sibling rendering her alone and the only surviving child of Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaenys had to calm her down but it still felt like Visenya ould either gain or lose when Rhaenys was in the birthing bed.

Her thoughts on birthing and her sister diminished when dinner rolled around. Mariah Martell toddled next to Visenya in her room waiting for the Starks. They would be joining Visenya for dinner. She had invited Rhaenys, Ornela, and Viserys but they declined. 

"This is your time to spend time with them," Rhaenys reminded her. "I'll be alright. I will be dining with Shireen, Willas, Ornela, Viserys, and Lady Malora as well as our great-grandmothers and Aunt."

So, here Visenya was sitting in a table with her mother's family-her family. They chatted about their life and Visenya felt like an outsider with them. The only connection she had was her blood, her mother's blood, and no memories of winter or the North. Just memories of the stormy days on Tarth. The Starks and Martell-clan talked loudly as Visenya ate her food quietly feeling like an outsider in this tight-knit group.

"Did Aunt Lyanna have red hair?" Dorren asked his father. 

All eyes went to Visenya and she touched her hair self-consciously. She would have answered but then it would mean explaining her powers. Thankfully, Benjen and Ned answered that question, saving Visenya. 

"No, your Aunt Lyanna had the same hair coloring as Uncle Ned and I," Benjen said to his son. "I'm not sure where Visenya inherited the hair coloring, probably from either a descendant of the Starks, probably from a Karstark relative."

Jon agreed. "Alys has red hair as well." Alys Karstark was Jon's betrothed and from what Jon described her, Alys sounded like someone she could get along with tremendously well. 

"Well, I think it looks good," Catelyn responded and Visenya sent her a smile to her aunt. "Whoever she got it from, it must be from down the family tree line that neither of us knows." Visenya agreed with her aunt about that. She had asked her great-grandmother Shaera, her aunt Rhaelle and her great-great-grandmother Betha about her hair color but neither of them knew from which family branch she had inherited from.

"Will Aunt Rhaenys have a boy or a girl?" Dorren asked as the dinner continued. Visenya noticed Robb tense slightly at the mention of the babe her sister carried. Visenya shrugged at her cousin's question. 

"I'm not sure, I hope it is a girl," She said. 

"I just hope Rhaenys is prepared," Arianne says. "She was a sweet child. I wonder if the babe will get her eyes?"

"I hope so," Visenya asks. _Gods I hope the child inherits the purple eyes or my sister will be in the scorn of everyone here._ They asked her questions about her life on Tarth and Visenya was more than happy to talk about her childhood on the small Isle in the Stormlands. 

The conversation shifted to Roslin's pregnancy. Robb was over the moon and Visenya asked about names. 

Roslin bashfully told them, "If it is a girl, I'd like to name her after my mother her name was Bethany."

"But if it is a boy," Robb stated with pride. "Torrhen would be a good name or Jon."

"What about you Visenya?" Roslin asked her. "I presume your sister and Uncle have been trying to find a match for you?"

Visenya blinked. She had not thought much about marriage but she knew that once she ascended to the Iron Throne, many Lords would want their son to be ruling alongside her or pushing her out to rule instead. She won't allow that. Visenya shrugged her shoulders, seeing her Aunt Cat purse her lips at the way Visenya made herself 'un-ladylike'.

"I... am not sure. Rhaenys and Uncle Viserys have not said anything, neither any of the letters my grandmother sends have mentioned marriage alliances besides the one with Rhae and Willas. I am sure it will come when I am crowned no doubt there will be some who will want me to marry their son or grandson."

Arya loudly stated that Visenya should not marry because she would be Queen. Visenya chuckled and thanked her cousin for her support.

Roslin sighed. "I am sure my father will try to weasel his way to try and get one of my male family members to marry you," She grimaced at the thought and even Visenya shivered at the thought of marrying a Frey. "If they do try, do not do it. I want them to go to the Wall actually."

That surprised Visenya and intrigued her. "Why? I thought you would want me to spare them?"

Roslin looked at her with a hard gaze that any fifteen years old could muster. "Send the older ones to the Wall, the boys to become Maesters. My sisters... may they forgive me but, maybe to the Silent Sisters. I do not wish them to marry very young, the older ones can choose but please consider my words."

Visenya did and she agreed with it. "But I would still have to kill your father for doing what he did at your wedding."

"I understand," Roslin said but there was no remorse, nothing to say that she felt pity for old Walder Frey. 

* * *

When Alayne Arryn was given the letter in secret, she did not know what contents it held. She just knew it was written for her eyes only and not, gratefully, for those of her stepmother Lysa or her half-brother Robert. 

"My lady?" the Maester said to her. "What does it say?"

For the first time since her father's untimely demise and her stepmother's horrid marriage to Petyr Baelish, Alayne Arryn smiled.

"It says what I've always wanted," She said. " _Revenge with fire and blood_." 

She would bid her time. She had to, just for a little bit longer. Then, she would rule the Vale. She had the support of her mother's house, and it's Lord Yohn Royce. She quickly got down to writing letters to her allies. If this went well, she would be ruling the Vale when Visenya Targaryen landed on their doorsteps and she, Lady Alayne Arryn would present Petyr Baelish as a gift. For now, she would plan her wedding.

* * *

"Having the Vale on our side is easy with what you told me," Rhaenys said to Visenya. The vision she had about the tears and Jon Arryn, it was now making more sense with what Ned Stark reportedly told them. The vision flashed in dreams last night with her seeing tears that she suspected to be the tears of Lys and Jon Arryn dying. Now that Stannis confirmed that Petyr Baelish had locked himself as Lord of the Vale through his marriage with Lysa Tully-Arryn, it supported her vision even more. If they could not go through the young lord, it made sense to have an alliance with the other child of the late lord. Lady Alayne Arryn who was betrothed to Harry Hardyng had received Rhaella Targaryen's letter, promising to put Alayne and Harry as Lord and Lady of the Vale with their help in toppling the Baratheon Dynasty. Alayne agreed.

"She will be married to Harry Hardyng quickly before the wedding that is to be held in King's Landing," Rhaenys continued to read aloud as the other's listened. "We only have about a few weeks before the wedding. Lord Tarth, Lady Brienne, and my grandmother will be there. I know Prince Doran is already moving quietly to secure the Stormlands. We must move the day before the wedding and end this. We stop the wedding and we topple Robert. We will hold a trial for those responsible for my brother Aegon's death and the treatment Lord Eddard, and Lady Cersei received in their time in the Black Cells."

"I have received word from Lady Alys Connington telling me that they will secure parts of the Red Keep alongside Willa's brother and his men," Stannis said to the council. Visenya nodded, feeling relief. Alys Connington was the niece of Jon Connington and the Lady of Rooster or will be since her brother sided with Robert Baratheon, she was swayed over by Rhaella and Brienne and the other storm lords who were not happy with Renly and Robert's reign. The Hightowers would come with a cohort of men under the guise of show-boating instead it would be to attack any Lannister men. They would sail by boat for the wedding leaving a strong-hold on Dragonstone to protect the women and children. Benjen volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on the others while Visenya flew with Viserys and Ornela to attack King's Landing. 

The dragons were now twice the size they were, now as big as anything Visenya had ever seen. Seven months of plotting and now here she and her sister were on the edge of success or failure. She wondered if all the ancestors that came before her and Rhaenys, were they looking on, cheering for them or waiting with bated breath to see where the coin landed with their fates. 

* * *

Rhaenys told Willas about the father of her child. He took it well. When Catelyn Stark, who was suspicious about the baby's parentage cornered Robb, he said the truth. In front of Roslin, his father, and his mother, he told the truth. The child that Princess Rhaenys carried was his. Roslin said nothing, Catelyn yelled and Ned looked pale. 

"You have brought a bastard! That child will challenge Roslin's child-" Catelyn raged but Robb silenced her. 

"No. Rhaenys has told me that her child will carry the name Targaryen, if Visenya does not bear a child, Rhaenys' offspring will most likely be the heir. That child won't be Lord of Winterfell. But I have been thinking... if the Bolton's are to be dealt with and die, I would want my bastard son to be Lord of the Dreadfort."

Catelyn hissed but was cut off by Ned. 

His father looked stern. "You will have many looking at you with scorn Robb. It is a good idea to have a Stark as Lord of the Dreadfort, though they will be carrying the name Targaryen it will make due as Jon is to marry Alys Karstark since he proposed marriage to save her from an unwanted one, he will be Lord Karstark with Alys. So the Targaryen babe will be Lord of Dreadfort, I will take up the proposition with your cousin and Princess Rhaenys."

Catelyn looked at Robb, fuming, and Roslin said nothing, even in private after his parents left. She looked resigned and Robb wished he could take it all back but he could not. 

"It won't happen again," He told her, kissing her hands and holding them tightly in his own. "I am yours. Till the end."

Robb thought Roslin would be pleased with his new vow but in her brown eyes, they looked resigned as if he would say pretty words and then turn around and break them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many options to see what name for Jon Arryn's daughter from his first marriage to Jeyne Royce. I decided to choose Alayne mostly because it is a nod to Sansa's aliased in the Vale in books SoS and AFFC. 
> 
> Next chapter... the day of the attack and the wedding is upon our Targaryen sisters.


	9. A Ruler Needs a Good Head and a True Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys deals with waiting for word on the battle for the Iron Throne and the Starks. When things finally go down-the reign of a Queen begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter in the house! enjoy! 
> 
> :3

> _A ruler needs a good head and a true heart. A cock is not essential. If your Grace truly believes that women lack the wit to rule, plainly you have no further need of me._
> 
> **—Queen Alysanne Targaryen, Fire and Blood**

* * *

**300 AC, The Day Before The Baratheon-Tyrell Wedding...**

They left her on Dragonstone with a hundred of Stannis men and those of the Martell's. Arianne held her hand as Benjen, Stannis and Davos went to the ships to sail with the men that would meet with Garlan's forces. They had sailed the day before. Visenya was still on Dragonstone ready to fly the next day and spring the trap but that was the day before. 

Now, Rhaenys was without her sister, her uncle, or cousin. Her dragon, she had let Viserys fly to help Sundancer and Starfyre fight. Rhaenys was left with the elder Targaryen women, little Bethany, and her four older brothers, Shireen Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, and her children as well as Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Arya, and Roslin. She was terrified of what could happen to her sister. She was not by her side, she was here on Dragonstone waiting.

"Princess Rhaenys?" Lord Eddard's voice made Rhaenys jump, turning from Shaera and Rhaelle to see the three older Starks inside the chambers of Betha Blackwood. Rhaenys had been spending time with the old queen and her two daughters, as well as little Bethany who was taking a nap on Betha's bed. The three old ladies surrounded Rhaenys, chatting about their lives in the Red Keep, trying to keep her mind off the battle likely taking place.

"Lord Eddard. Lady Catelyn. Lady Roslin, may I help you?" Curiosity picked at her inside as she saw the three Starks look rather cautious at her. Catelyn's eyes flickered to her stomach. Rhaenys's stomach dropped because she knew why they were all here. She knew why.

They all sat down in front of the four Targaryen women, mindful of little Bethany slumbering not knowing of the things that were about to be said in that room.

"Robb told you all then," Rhaenys said slowly, cautiously as if meeting an angry dragon. Lord Eddard took charge of the talks before his wife could say anything and nodded. "I told him that I will not be having them fostered in the North nor called Snow. My sister has agreed to legitimize my son or daughter after their birth and acknowledge he or she as a Targaryen. Sparing Robb's legitimate child. My child will not quarrel for the right as heir to the North, that will go to Roslin's child."

"I agree," Lord Eddard told her. "But Robb thinks that the child could be the future Lord of the Dreadfort. The Bolton's will not live to see another day after we take the North and Winterfell back from them. They will die but the Dreadfort will need a new lord-"

"And you think my child will be that Lord? A Northern Lord without any experience of the terrain or the people he will serve under? How will that look to the people he will be serving and protecting?"

"The child will be fostered by whoever you chose, whichever Northern Lords. Having a better lord of the Dreadfort will be good for the North. One with strong ties, loyal ones to the Crown, and the North is what I think will be best for the North and the Dreadfort" Ned said to her. "I think it is a good idea Princess Rhaenys."

Rhaenys's purple eyes flickered to Shaera and Rhaelle. Their facial expressions were closed off but the purple eyes that were from Old Valyria herself looked sharp and focused on how this conversation would be going. Rhaenys thought about what this could mean if her child is Lord of The Dreadfort it could mean some common ground between House Targaryen and House Stark besides the obvious one, being Visenya. She nodded her head and Lord Eddard relaxed slightly. Lady Catelyn did not look pleased and Roslin did not say anything. No displeasure or hate on her face. It slightly unnerved her, seeing Roslin like that, she was usually very cheerful or shy. 

"I will consider it. My sister follows the Old Gods. Ever since she was a child, she would pray to the Old Gods. Our grandmother respected her wish to follow but still taught her the prayers of the Seven like teaching diplomacy to us. Myself, I do not follow the Old Gods but I pray sometimes in the Godswood in Evenfall Hall with my sister, I prayed for the spirits of my mother Elia, Aegon and to my father in hope that they have all found peace in the heavens above. I prayed for the health of my kingsguards, the men I see as uncles and fathers, I prayed for Lady Brienne and Lord Selwyn who took us in, and loved us as their own as well as showing love towards my grandmother. I prayed that my grandmother was brought together with her own children and find happiness every day. To both Gods, I have prayed. Both Gods I respect and I will continue to show that respect with whichever religion my child will choose. If they choose the Old Gods, then I will pray alongside them, day and night."

"We will discuss this with Visenya," Ned said. "I am sure your sister will want to hear about this. But thank you, Princess Rhaenys."

"Lady Roslin," Rhaenyc said after the discussion about the Dreadfort and its future lord was over, she looked at the future Lady Stark. "Will you accompany me on a walk, for a bit?" Lady Rosalin nodded and taking her arm, both pregnant women walked away from the room. Silence followed them in their ake and Rhaenys made sure Lord Stark and Lady Stark did not follow them. Lady Catelyn had never been warm towards her, even as Talisa Maegyr during those days in the camps at Riverrun. They stopped inside the outskirts to a balcony overlooking the depths bellow Dragonstone down into the sea. Waves beat against the stones. She could smell the salty air. "Lady Roslin, I want you to know that I did not wish to bring you harm or distress with this revelation."

"I know," Roslin said quietly. "They blame women for bastards or seduction. When it is the men's faults that should be seen more with disgust. I ave seen it so many times at home, I hated it. Lady Catelyn should have shown anger towards you or the babe. If you chose for him to be Lord of The Dreadfort, I promise no harm will come to your child."

Rhaenys felt the tension leave her shoulders. She nodded. "If you need help with your pregnancy, I know of a great remedy to help with lower back pains. I was a healer on Tarth, I think I may have some left if you need it."

Roslin nodded. "I do. I haven't told Robb this but I have a feeling that it might be a girl."

Rhaneys rubbed her belly. "I think so as well but I feel it kicking a lot. My sister thinks that I might be carrying twins, she usually has a knack for guessing right. If she does, gods I won't hear the end of it." She chuckled. 

They continued to walk away from the balcony and the sea below them, wandering aimlessly for about an hour until Rhaenys grey tired. Carrying a child for seven months was tiresome work as she grew to learn. Roslin walked her back to her room, as they did, she asked Rhaenys something. "Do you still love Robb?"

"No," She said and it was the truth. She once loved him but now, she does not. Her love shifted to Willas, it was still shifting to him as she continued to learn about her future husband. "No, I do not love him anymore."

Roslin looked relived and Rhaenys was glad. She did not want to be the other woman even though she would be known in the future but she would also be known as a Princess, a survivor of the worse massacre Westeros had ever seen. 

When news reached them on the outcome of the battle, Rhaenys was on the verge of taking a boat herself and sailing to King's Landing, albeit seven months pregnant. The maester of Dragonstone reached them in the library where Rhaenys was hearing a tale of King Aegon the Unlikely's time from old Queen Betha and her two daughters. Lady Catelyn and Lady Roslin were doing something with needles which was what Rhaenys's grandmother did all the time. Ned and Arianne were chatting while Bethany and Morgan were running around with Arya and Shireen under the supervision of the Blackwood brothers all around Dragonstone. The Sand Snakes were off trying to find the secrets of the old castle, Rhaenys would not doubt it. Cersei was also chatting with Ned and Arianne. Tommen and Myrcella were also was somewhere with Shireen, Arya, and Bethany.

"My Lady," The Maester said, shakily handing her the letter. Rhaenys thanked him and opened it, breaking the seal which she noticed was blue. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, she could scarcely hear her own voice as she read it aloud. 

_Robert Baratheon has been overthrown... No major casualties on our side... He and his son are in the Black Cells... Margaery Tyrell and her family are in the Maidenvaults being talked to by Willas Tyrell and his brother Garlan Tyrell... Tywin Lannister and Varys are held in the Black Cells... The Mountain was slain in battle by The Hound and Lady Brienne of Tarth... Armory Lochly is held in the Black Cells... Your half-sister, Visenya Targaryen now sits on the Iron Throne... It is over yet only the beginning of a new era... we await your return to the Red Keep..._

Signed, _Lord Selwyn Tarth_

"We won," She said, her voice cracking just a bit. Everyone stopped to look at her. "We have won. _She sits on the throne_."

* * *

**Two Days After...**

"Princess Rhaenys," She was greeted by Willas and Garlan as well as a handful of Tyrell and Lannister soldiers under the command of Addam Marbrand. Cersei had sent him to get an army to defect to the Targaryen side, it worked well in their favor in the end. She greeted Willas with a kiss on the cheek as the large group that was left on Dragonstone made it to King's Landing. There was no ruckus or voices of shouts, just whispers as it followed Rhaenys all the way up the hill to the large castle. 

It looked like a dream, one that she had multiple times since she escaped with Jaime. But now this was reality, they had done the impossible, they had taken back what was and is rightfully theirs back from the Usurper's nose. Maybe all her ancestors were laughing and cheering her on as she entered the castle and greeted by the men who helped make it possible. Maybe Rhaenyra was walking behind Visenya with a proud look. Perhaps her mother and Egg were walking with her, seeing how she had grown. Maybe it was even possible that Rhaegar Targaryen looked on, walking with each of his daughters with a look of pride but said softly, _"I'm sorry for all that I have done to you."_

She did not go to the Throne room, she went to where her sister was, which was the Queen's Chambers. Betha, Shaera, and Rhaelle came with her as they were also part of the Royal Family. 

"Rhae!" and "Rhaenys!" greeted the princess as her grandmother swept her into a hug. The three Targaryens hugged each other before Visenya let go and directed her grandmother's attention to the other Targaryens. Behind her, Viserys nursed a bruise on his pale cheek and Ornela had a scar on her exposed shoulder, a line of red. Rhaenys knew it would end up being a scar.

"Mother?" Rhaella looked surprised to see her mother here. Shaera Targaryen slowly goes to Rhaella and mother and daughter hug. Shaera apologizes and Rhaella cries. Then it brings in Betha and Rhaelle into this hug. It warms Rhaenys heart. 

Visenya, after the four older women let go, chuckles. "Targaryen women have survived while the Targaryen men died."

Rhaenys gives her sister a smirk. "Yes, be we are not men."

Willas introduces her to his goodsister, Leonette Fossway. They immediately get along swimmingly and she is with her when she goes to meet the other Tyrells. Mace Tyrell looks utterly shocked and fat when Willas introduces Rhaenys as his betrothed. Olenna looks at her judgmentally as well as Margaery when they see her pregnant belly. Rhaenys ignores the looks and is polite as Mace tries to say that the Tyrells fought with her father but she cuts them off harshly and swiftly. 

"Yes, and now you almost married off your daughter to Joffrey Baratheon, _how quaint_?"

Olenna is the one who makes the mistake to refer to Visenya as, " _the Bastard Queen_ " which enflames Rhaenys rage quickly. She looks at Olenna and she has the decency to hold her tongue even more. Margaery looks worried but tries to defend her grandmother. 

"She is a bastard, isn't she? She cannot be-"

"That is your Queen. Her mother married my father, there are documents. You call my sister, Queen Visenya a bastard in my presence and you will not find me kind, Lady Margaery. I came here to deliver you all news and to greet you as a new member of your family. This is my news to you-Loras will be forced to take the Black as well as Robert Baratheon and Joffrey Baratheon. Margaery Tyrell will be married to Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun. Mace Tyrell will be stripped of his title, passing it down to Willas and making him Lord of Highgarden."

Willas and Garlan backed her words up. Margaery and her mother begged her to consider her outcome as well as Loras but Rhaenys would not budge. 

"The decision has already been made by the new council. _The Queen_ has already signed."

When they all came to the Throne Room later that day, Rhaenys's words were echoed by Visenya. Willas swore fealty to his new Queen as Lord of Highgarden, next to him Garlan did so as well. 

* * *

"You will take the Black and be stripped of your titles and lands," Visenya told the group of men. Tywin Lannister, Maester Pycelles, Lord Renly Baratheon, Lord Varys, Loras Tyrell, Armory Lochly, Robert Baratheon, and his son, Joffrey Baratheon. "To Tywin Lannister, Lord Varys, Pycelles, and Robert Baratheon, however. Your life will be punishment. For the lives that you let be taken and justice unserved here as well as what you did to my uncle, Lord Eddard Stark and your wife, Cersei Lannister."

The four men were taken to the dragon pit where, with Dark Sister in hand, Visenya Targaryen took off the heads of those three men. Joffrey and Loras, as well as the other men who were loyal to Tywin and cause so much pain to Lord Eddard and Cersei's time in the Black Cells, were put in there to await the arrival of the Night's Watch recruiters to take them to the Wall.

When she sentenced the others to the Wall, she saw some members of House Tyrell look sour at the sentencing of Loras Tyrell, all except Garlan and Willas who had agreed with the scentecning that she put forth. 

Visenya left with Ornela to release Edmure Tully and release the North from the Bolton's grip a week later. It would take almost a month away from the capital for the North and Riverlands to be freed from Frey and Bolton's control. Factions who were still loyal with the Starks were doing their best, Visenya would bring the armies of both the East and West to help. Jaime, Benjen, Garlan, and Stannis all left with the armies before Visenya and Ornela did on dragon back. When they arrived in the Riverlands, the fighting had all bust finished with Freys all held by Lannister-Baratheon control. Addam Marbrand had it under control which Visenya thanked. Edmure Tully had been sent to the capitol to see his sister while Addam and Ser Davos kept the peace, making sure the Frey men and boys were shipped off to Oldtown and the Wall. Off, she and Ornela flew to the North, towards Winterfell. 

The Targaryen armies that were filled with other Houses as well as the Northern Armies all but breached the walls of Winterfell. The sight of the direwolf banners hanging off the wall outside of Winterfell brought joy in Visenya.

Both Sundancer and Starfyre roared, making their arrivals heard. She landed outside the gates of Winterfell, greeted by her cousins and uncles. They knelt to her and proclaimed, "The North is yours, Queen Visenya."

She smiled and helped her Uncle Ned up, kissed both his cheeks. "And the North is once again in the hands of the wolves, as it always should be. I am glad for it. The Bolton Lord and his bastard, where are they?"

Ned told her that Jon had killed Ramsay Snow in what would later be called the Battle of The Bastards with Jon coming out victorious and allowing the other to breach the walls of Winterfell. Inside, they found Roose Bolton alive as well as Walda Frey, his third wife who had lost the child. With them was Barbrey Dustin who had sided with the Boltons in their takeover as well as House Ryswell and House Frey. The Umbers and Mandelrys, once hearing about the Starks arriving with a large army and having taken the Twins and now taking the Dreadfort, they were taken inside Winterfell by both sides. The Starks and their forces arrived after Ramsey made a mistake to run into Winterfell like a craven, letting the Stark Forces in.

Roose Bolton, he was executed that same day by Eddard with Ice, the large Valyrian steel sword decapitated him swiftly. House Ryswell and House Dustin would be held on tight leashes after this, Ned would make sure of this. 

When Visenya and Ornela returned, it was midnight. Ser Arthur had met them in the dragon pit and accompanied them back to the Red Keep. Visenya hadn't realized how tired she was until she made it to her bed. She took off her doublet, armor, and leather pants. She slipped into a lavender sleeping gown and sighed in relief. She liked tunics and pants but something about wearing a nightgown felt more relaxed. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep. 

In the morning, her handmaiden came in chatting happily as she got herself up. She had already broken her fast and was now brushing her hair when the young girl arrived. Gael was good and Visenya liked hearing the gossip that she brought with every morning. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with her hair out of the braid she had kept it in during the entire trip. She put the necklace over her head and buckling her sword belt, her outfit was complete, she thanked her handmaiden and left her chambers. She said hello to Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell. Ser Barristan had been walking with Arthur over the lack of knights for House Targaryen, which Visenya knew would be the many topics she would talk with her new small council. Each person, she and Rhaenys had picked out methodically with her grandmother's advice. Lady Malora would be her Mistress of Whispers, Willas would be Master of Coin, Ser Davos would be her Master of Ships, Lady Cersei, the young Queen had asked her to be one of her advisors but the ex-Queen rejected it. She wanted to be with her children on Storm's End since Stannis and her agreed to have Tommen be his heir. Visenya understood. Jaime would be going back to the Westerlands to take his place as Lord of Casterly Rock, she wanted him to be her Master of Law or Hand but he had devoted his life to the sisters, he deserved to leave this place and go home. He deserved to rest. They all did but they had jobs. 

Still, she would need to figure out who would be her Hand and Master or Mistress of Law. She was leaning towards Oberyn or Arianne in that position. She would have to think more about it.

Visenya walked to her sister's chambers where she saw Ser Barristan and Arthur chatting with Rhaenys in the middle of the hall. "Rhaenys," Visenya called out. She picked up her pace to meet her sister. The two knights bowed to their Queen, something that Visenya knew she would have to get used to and Rhaenys curtsied low which Made Visenya stick her arms out to hold her elder sister, hauling her up delicately. Rhaenys' pregnancy had all gone smoothly but now she was towards her end of the last month. If the baby came today well, Rhaenys said that it would be somewhat good considering they were close to the ninth month which her date to birth the child. Visenya was still, nonetheless anxious. She was scared of losing her sister or niece/nephew during that time. It scared herself because she would be in the birthing bed when she married someone and had to sire heirs. Her grandmother nor sister has broached her on the subject of marriage but Visenya had begun to hunt down any eligible men in the kingdom, so far one had been plaguing her and she did not know how well her grandmother would take it to her choosing. 

Her sister took her arm in hers and lead her down the halls with their Queensguard behind them. Visenya knew she would have to see who else would fill in the few spots left in her guard to protect her life, as it was the duty of the kingsguard or in this case, Queensguard. 

"Do you have a Small Council meeting today Senya?" Rhaenys asked her as they turned a corner. 

Visenya nodded. "I do." Maids passed them by. "When does Aunt Daenerys arrive?"

"Soon. Arianne said that Uncle Oberyn and Uncle Doran will be coming with her. Dorne will arrive to swear fealty to you," She states and it sends anxiety swirling inside Visenya's stomach. 

"Then we must be prepared for peace," She says.

When Rhaella left, Rhaenys told Visenya and Ornela about Ned's proposition of having her child, Robb's son to be Lord of The Dreadfort. Rhaenys had agreed with the proposition. Visenya could see why. It would have a dragon in the North, to be Lord there. She agreed with the decision.

"Lord Targaryen of the Dredfort," Ornela spoke with a smile. "Now that was something I believe neither _Torrhen Stark_ nor _Aegon Targaryen_ could have foreseen."

* * *

She had duties now, all making her feel like she could be drowning in the lands. She had asked Theon to write to his sister, who had proclaimed herself the ruling lady of the Iron Islands. Visenya knew that she would need to make a better alliance with the Iron Born and the more she thought the more she realized what kind of alliance she had to do. It made sense in her mind that Theon is the only one she could see herself tolerate in a marriage. All the other available matches are young for her or old. 

After a Small Council meeting and writing a letter to Yara Greyjoy- the new Lady of the Iron Islands about wanting to invite her for a meeting and peace negotiations, Visenya's thoughts wandered to her unofficial and fantasy marriage. It terrified her that she could behave a husband any day now. Rhaenys had begun to slowly plan her wedding. It was not going to be lavish. Just small and simple. Then it would Visenya's turn.

"Visenya?" Rhaenys waved her arm in front of her. She was having lunch in the gardens with her sister, her grandmother, and Ornela. "Visenya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"It isn't nothing if your head is up in the clouds, Sweetling." Rhaella pointed out. Visenya sighed. It was no point to deny her thoughts that bothered her at this moment.

"It is about my marriage," She said fiddling with her braid. "Will I have a say in who I marry?" Visenya looked at either of her family members. Ornela looked surprised and so did the other two Targaryens.

Rhaella's eyes hardened. "You will." 

Visenya's shoulders relaxed. Rhaenys prodded her more verbally. "Do you have someone in mind, little sister?"

This was where Visenya shifted in her seat, not making any eye contact with her relatives as she mumbled, "Theon Greyjoy." They all looked at her, taking into the answer that she had given them. When she finally looked up, cheeks ablaze, her elder sister and cousin looked highly amused while Rhaella looked at her, gauging her reaction as if making sure Visenya's answer was indeed correct. Visenya nodded and began her defense. "He is the only living son of Lord Baelon and his sister is the lady of the Iron Island. I want to make a good alliance with them, not only to make sure they feel as if they are wanted in the Seven Kingdoms but to have a good relationship with them. I want to change the Seven kingdoms and it will change with this marriage as it did with the marriage of Daeron Targaryen and Mariah Martell. It will change this kingdom so much."

"Then," Rhaella said. "I hope he agrees to this."

_I hope so as well._

* * *

When she talked to Theon Greyjoy, it was scarce because of her duties and her need to be with her sister. 

She tried talking to everyone that she could, the ones she avoided were the Tyrells. Not Garlan or Willas but it was their grandmother, Olenna, and Lady Margaery who Visenya avoided until Edmure Tully arrived. She greeted the Lord of the Riverlands and he swore fealty to the new queen. She introduced him to his new bride. The Tyrells-Garlan and Willas greeted him well. Meanwhile, Margaery looked like she swallowed something sour when she met Edmund. When the Martell retinue arrived, it was full of joy. Princess Daenerys was overjoyed at meeting her nieces and her mother. Viserys knelt in front of his sister and in High Valyrian, said his apologies. She kissed him on his forehead as he knelt and whispered something to him softly. What it was would never be known. 

Doran and Oberyn Martell hugged their niece, looking at her as if she was their sister reincarnated. They swore fealty to Visenya and she greeted them with joy. She remembered Oberyn so many times during her childhood on Tarth, calling him Uncle. 

"You gave them peace," Arianne told her.

She walked to the Godswood, as Theon came across and they bumped into her. "Oof," She said hitting into his chest. He grabbed her waist and held her steady. His face swam into her line of vision. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She realized how close they were and hoped that she wasn't blushing. All Visenya could do was nod her head like some maiden. After Theon released his grip and she found her footing, he offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked away from the Godswood. He prattled on about his sister coming to the Red Keep which excited him. She smiled while nerves bustled inside her stomach. She had to at least broach the subject to him. 

"Theon?" She said pulling his attention from the subject of his sister. He looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her own eyes. "I would like to ask something of you. I want you to think carefully about this."

He nodded seriously. "I want to ask... well, for _your_ _hand_." Gods, she should not be tripping over her own words. She was Queen of The Seven Kingdoms!

"My hand in what?" He asked dumbfoundedly. It almost made her laugh before sobering up. 

"Your hand in marriage. If you married me, you would be prince-consort like my Uncle Benjen is to Princess Arianne. I wanted to ask you because I think it would be a good alliance and.. well... you aren't that bad to look upon." She fumbled over the last part and she hated that it made him smirk. She wanted to tell him something when a maid came rushing in. Visenya knew her name was Myranda, one of Rhaenys maids. 

She was out of breath when she came to a stop in front of Visenya and Theon. "M'lady! It's Princess Rhaenys, m'lady!"

Fear started to gnaw at her. Before Theon or Myranda could say anything else, Visenya Targaryen took off running to her sister's room. Footsteps followed in her wake but all she could think of was her sister. Her sister, her protector since birth. Her sister who was pregnant. Her sister who could be taken away at any moment like her own Lady Mother by pushing a child into the world.

Visenya ran to Rhaenys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What baby names would you guys like to see for either Targaryen sisters? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Next chapter- the birth of a child!


End file.
